To Save Elsa
by Chocola98
Summary: Fear never truly dies does it? She just wanted a chance to fall in love. He was missing something in his life that only she could fill. Jelsa. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_The expected is what keeps us steady. It's the unexpected that changes our lives forever_  
_-Anna Freud_

* * *

**Elsa**

"Elsa, don't you ever wonder about what it feels like to be in love?"

Elsa looked up from the document she'd been reading and looked at Anna with questioning eyes.

"You're the one that's obsessed with love Anna, not me, nor will I ever be," Elsa said in an amused tone.

Anna let out a frustrated sigh, "But still! Don't you get lonely?"

"I have you Anna, how could I ever be lonely?" Although Anna's statement struck a chord in her heart... sometimes she did feel lonely.

"It's not the same Elsa! To have someone that loves you for you? It's not the same as sibling love. I'm telling you Elsa, one day you're going to fall in love-hard, and you won't think the same way," Anna stated as she walked out the door.

"Whatever you say Anna," Elsa chuckled.

**Jack**

"Woohoo, that's what I'm talking about!" Jack screamed, as he raced down the snowy hills with the neighbourhood kids.

"Jack I wish everyday was a snow day, so that we could have fun all the time!" exclaimed the blond boy named Brian.

"Me too buddy, me too," Jack said as he ruffled Brian's hair.

The sun started to set, so Brian and his friends said bye to Jack, and headed back home. After seeing that the children arrived at home safely, Jack walked down the streets, relishing the quietness and sereneness of winter. Unlike before, people actually moved out of the way. A couple smiled at him, and Jack smiled back.

_So this is what it feels like to be visible._

Being a Guardian was amazing, yet Jack couldn't help but feel as though he was still missing something in his life. Jack flew over the town and into the mountains nearby where he stayed. After getting settled down into his bed of snow, he heard rumbling.

_I swear, if I this is the Yetis-_Jack didn't even finish his though before he was tossed into a bag.

_The North Pole-_

"NORTH! I thought we agreed to not send the Yetis to get me!"

"Jack you're here!" said a thick Russian accent.

Jack sighed, "Yes North, I'm here after being manhandled by two gigantic monkeys."

"Oh enough about the Yetis. Manny called."

"About what?"

"I don't know. He was vague... Queen and Pitch?"

"Okay… Care to explain a bit more?"

"You know Elsa? Queen of Arendelle, something is happening... Manny didn't really say much. I know you have to go!"

"Manny... always so ambiguous," Jack said as he shook his head in frustration, "Where is Arendelle in the first place?"

"I think somewhere in Europe. You'll use one of my snowglobes to get there."

Jack looked up at the moon through the window. _Okay Manny, guess I'm going to Arendelle!_

* * *

_So that's it for now. Please leave reviews! I'll try to get some more action in the next chapter and make it longer :)_


	2. I: First Encounters

_Wow, I never would've expected this reaction! Thank you guys so so so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 1

* * *

_There are things that we never want to let go of, people we never want to leave behind.  
But keep in mind that letting go isn't the end of the world, it's the beginning of a new life_  
_-Anonymous_

* * *

**Elsa**

Elsa looked up at the portrait of her father and mother with unshed tears in her eyes. She could still feel her father's embrace, and hear her mother's soft and loving words. "Elsa, your power is a gift and you must learn to control it. Your father and I both know that you will be able to control this gift and make us proud," she had said.

Elsa felt her heart constrict, remembering her mother's words. _Mama, Papa, what do I do?... Please help me… Please guide me towards the right way_

And for the first time ever, Elsa let herself cry. She sobbed until her body couldn't produce more tears. When her parents passed away, she didn't want to believe that they'd left her, so she didn't cry, but now, she couldn't stop the tears from freely flowing down her cheeks. Her head pounded and her bones felt weary. She lifted up her head from her knees and saw that the room was snowing. Quickly, Elsa calmed her heart and took a deep breath.

_Papa and Mama, I promise that I'll make you proud._

Elsa composed herself and walked out of the room with her shoulder back and head held high. She was the Queen of Arendelle, and she had to be strong for the kingdom.

_I have to try my best, for Arendelle and for Anna._

**Jack**

Jack overlooked the castle from a hill. "So this is Arendelle. Hmm, it's a little warm for my taste, but I think I can fix that!" Jack said mischievously.

Jack tapped his staff against the green grass. Suddenly, a sheet of snow covered the whole ground, and flurries fell from the sky. Pleased, Jack walked towards the Castle. He chuckled at the confused faces of the people.

One kid pointed at Jack and said to his mom, "Mom! Isn't that Jack Frost?" The mother looked at Jack and gave an apologetic smile.

Jack just smiled at the kid and continued to the Castle.

**Elsa**

"Elsa!" exclaimed a bright and cheery voice.

Elsa looked up from her papers and saw Anna burst through the doors of her office.

"Anna what is it?"

"It's snowing!"

"What are you talking about? It's August, how could it be snow-" Elsa looked behind her through the window, and sure enough, it was snowing. Wait, it was snowing?

"Uhh Anna that's not me…" Elsa said, confused.

"What do you mean? You're the only person that can make snow right?… Elsa where are you going? Wait up!"

Elsa couldn't believe this. How was it snowing in the middle of summer? She walked as quickly as possible to the gates to see what was happening. The guards manning the gates bowed to her, and swung open the gates for her. She looked up towards the sky. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. Sure enough, it was actually snowing…

_But how… did I do this subconsciously? _Elsa looked at her hands.

"Earth to Elsa!" Anna waved a hand in front of Elsa's face.

"Oh right. I'm not sure if I did this."

"That's because I did" said a voice.

Anna and Elsa both turned towards the sound. Anna gasped, and Elsa, well Elsa just stood there.

The figure was dressed in a long brown cloak, and had no shoes on? The figure lifted up his hood, and staring back at Elsa were the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. He had bright silver hair and was holding a staff that had a hook like shape. He had a slender frame and a lean jaw. He was beautiful... Elsa felt something strange swirl in her stomach at the sight of him, something she'd never felt before.

Anna was the first to break out the trance. "And you are?"

"Jack Frost, or if you want the full title, Jack Overland Frost."

Realizing that she was staring, Elsa shook her head and went over to Jack.

"Elsa Carrington, Queen of Arendelle. Care to explain why it's snowing in the middle of August?"

Jack smirked, "It was a little warm for my taste, so I iced it up a bit."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat at his smirk, but she quickly regained her composure and said with as much power as she could muster, "Well this is my kingdom and I do not appreciate your trickery."

"Elsa, you don't have to mean," Anna whispered.

Jack just stared at Elsa, his eyes full of amusement. "Okay fine", and Jack tapped his staff on the ground, bringing Arendelle back to summer.

Elsa released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Hey Jack! Why don't you come inside for some cookies? I just made some and I think I made a teensy bit too much, by the way, my name's Anna," Anna offered.

Elsa elbowed Anna and said through her smile with clenched teeth, "Anna, we are not letting Jack Frost into the castle. The castle is for the royal family and the citizens of Arendelle, not people that make it snow in the middle of summer."

"Please excuse us for a second," Anna said to Jack with an apologetic smile. She brought Elsa back into the castle, "Elsa! What is wrong with you? You never act like this… Well not since you froze the whole kingdom yourself… Either way, Jack has the same powers as you, and it looks like he knows what he's doing. Maybe he can teach you to control yours better!"

"Anna, I can control my powers just fine. I am the Queen and I cannot let him into the castle. What if he destroys something?"

"Elsa… he's not a child, I'm sure he won't do that! Wait a minute. YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU?" Anna shrieked.

Mortified, Elsa quickly hushed Anna. To see if Jack heard anything, she looked through the castle's window and saw him looking elsewhere. She sighed in relief and turned to Anna, whose cheeks looked like there were going to burst from her smiling so big.

"You like him right? Elsa I can see it all over your face! Oh my gosh are you blushing? It's happening, love is in the air," Anna said as she waggled her eyebrows.

Elsa shook her head, trying to contain in her laughter. "Anna, it's not love. I just don't want Jack in the Castle okay?"

"Come on Elsa! He has ice powers just like you… please?"

Elsa thought of his ice blue eyes and silver hair, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Fine," she relented.

Anna squealed and went outside to bring Jack into the castle.

**Jack**

All of a sudden, the gates to the castle opened and out walked two female figures. Jack squinted his eyes to see them more clearly. One had strawberry blonde hair and looked excited, while the other looked worried out of her mind.

_Why is she looking at her hands like that?_

As the two came closer to Jack, he could see that the other girl had platinum blonde hair and plum colored lips, with ice blue eyes that were framed by long thick lashes. Her high cheekbones and slender nose gave her a erethereal look.

_Woah, she's… beautiful…_

The two seemed to be wondering who caused the snow, seeing as this was his cue, Jack interrupted, "That's because I did."

The one with strawberry blonde hair introduced herself as Anna, and the other introduced herself as Elsa. _So she's the girl I've been looking for. Huh, didn't expect her to be this gorgeous-wait did I actually just think that._

Anna invited him inside, but Elsa seemed hell-bent on saying no. They excused themselves and went inside to discuss. Jack looked around, but couldn't keep his mind off of Elsa. He'd never felt like this. It was a strange yet nice feeling that settled into the bottom of his stomach. He could still see her blue eyes, and that dress that definitely showed off her figure.

At that moment, Anna came running out with a smile on her face. "You can come inside! It's not as warm as out here." Jack smiled and followed Anna.

* * *

_So this chapter was more to introduce the characters to each other. I really want Jack and Elsa to have a meaningful relationship. Not a relationship that happens all at once, which is why they're moving slow. Pitch will play a bigger part in the next chapter, and the story will definitely move faster too. Sorry I'm dragging this out so much, but I want to be detailed about this! Please review or suggest anything! This is my first fanfic so I'm still all over the place. Thank you! (btw, I'll probably have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow afternoon)_


	3. II: A Seedling

_I honestly did not expect this reaction at all! Thank you so much, and without further ado, here is chapter 2!_

Chapter 2

* * *

_Fear is static that prevents me from hearing myself.  
-Samuel Butler_

* * *

**Elsa**

Elsa lay in bed thinking about her encounter with Jack. Embarrassed, she put her face in her pillow and screamed her frustration.

_I can't believe I'm stressing out over a guy. I am the Queen of Arendelle! Queens don't fret over men… right?_

After Anna had invited Jack inside, she decided she had "important" things she had to attend to, and left Elsa and Jack in the room alone. Elsa had never felt more awkward. Jack however just seemed to enjoy her discomfort. It was true; Jack did have the same powers as her, except he wasn't scared of his powers; instead it seemed that he enjoyed having his powers. To be honest, Elsa was intrigued by Jack's breezy nature.

_Maybe he's the guy... the one I'd fall in love with... Woahhh Elsa-hold up there. You just met the guy, what is this talking about love? You aren't Anna!_

Elsa sighed at the thoughts. She had to admit though, Jack was attractive and the fact that he shared the same powers as her was amazing. Even if she courted Jack, he wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of ruling over a kingdom. Elsa shook her head trying to rid her mind of Jack, but it was no use. He was everywhere. She could still remember his cool scent of the woods and fresh fallen snow.

Elsa kept tossing and turning in her bed, and finally exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep.

* * *

Jack looked back at her with loving eyes. He caressed her face and whispered, "Elsa I can help you. Please just let me in." Elsa turned her eyes towards Jack and was overwhelmed with the amount of love in them.

"Jack I want to, but this can't happen… I'll only hurt you…"

"You can't hurt me remember? Hey, look at me, we'll do this together."

And just for that small moment, Elsa let herself feel. She felt Jack's hands on her waist as he leaned in. She closed her eyes and breathed in Jack's outdoorsy smell.

_I could get used to this _she thought. She was in utter bliss when she felt Jack's skin freeze under her touch. Slowly as if the ice was torturing her, it moved up Jack's body until he was block of ice.

"You did this," a voice whispered. "You can never love, for you'll only hurt the other person." "Your powers are a curse." "Love doesn't exist for people like you."

Elsa fell to the ground as numerous voices whispered curses to her. She wrapped her arms around her knees and was crushed with the feeling of sadness and sorrow. The voices were right. People like her weren't capable of receiving love, especially from people like Jack.

_I have to keep Jack away from me. I don't deserve him or anyone else _she thought.

* * *

Elsa didn't realize she had been crying until Anna shook her awake.

"Elsa? Are you okay? I heard you crying from my room… Do you want to talk about it?"

Elsa took in a slow breath to calm her racing heart and wiped her cheeks. She sat up and looked around her room. It was covered in a thin sheet of ice.

_These powers are a curse… Conceal it and don't feel it Elsa._

Anna looked at Elsa with worrisome eyes.

"I'm okay Anna, you can go back to bed… Just a bad dream."

Sensing that her sister didn't want to talk about it, Anna gave Elsa another look and went out of the room. After Anna left, Elsa lay back down on her bed. She heaved a sigh and looked out the window. The moon seemed unusually bright and big.

_At least one thing is beautiful tonight…_ Elsa sighed_ Elsa, are you seriously falling for someone?_

* * *

**Pitch**

"Manny you better step up your game!" Pitch said with a snicker. He watched as Elsa writhed in her sleep. On top of Elsa's head was black sand in the form of Jack which froze over and over again.

"Manny you never told me that she was still held captive by fear, I mean I did just implant it," Pitch snickered. "But still, doesn't this make it too easy? Where is your so called Guardian now?"

Pitch looked over Elsa with a look of false pity. Black sand caressed her cheek making her shiver. Pitch only smiled wider and whispered into Elsa's ears, "You can never have Jack," and with that Pitch burst the windows open and flew off into the darkness.

* * *

**Jack**

Jack smiled as he reminisced his time with Elsa. He remembered the way she would tuck her stray hair behind her ears, while biting her lips from nervousness. The fact that she was so nervous around Jack only added to her attractiveness. Jack couldn't stop grinning that is until he felt the darkness. Pitch.

Jack looked around for any signs of black sand, and when he saw that there wasn't anything he kept walking. Yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Shaking his head, Jack went to the mountains where he was staying.

As he lay in the bed of snow, he thought about Elsa. _Why was she so scared of her powers…? I mean yeah I know that having the power to freeze anything can be scary, but look at me! Did something happen to her? Did someone hurt her?_

At the thought of someone hurting Elsa, Jack felt a spark of anger. When the sun came up, Jack felt as if he hadn't slept at all last night.

_Get yourself together Jack! All this because of a beautiful Snow Queen? Come on buddy, get your head in the game!_

Jack got out of bed and flew back to Arendelle. He was looking at the variety of flowers when he spotted Anna.

"Anna!" Anna turned around and waved at Jack.

She ran towards him and said, "Hey Jack. Looking for Elsa?"

Jack blushed at the thought of her. "Uhh no, I was just looking at the flowers." He mentally slapped himself at how stupid that sounded.

Anna gave a knowing look, "Wanna come over to the Castle? I don't think Elsa has much to do today, so she's probably free."

Jack contemplated whether going to the Castle would seem too straightforward. "Uhh…"

Anna grabbed his wrist, "Oh come on. I know you want to!" And with that she ran to the Castle while holding Jack's wrist tightly. When Anna and Jack got to the Castle, there was a blonde man standing in front of the gates, it seemed as if he was waiting for someone. At the sound of footsteps, the man turned around and his face immediately brightened. Then when he saw that Anna was still holding Jack's wrist, he frowned.

"Anna who is this?" he asked. Anna quickly let go of Jack's wrist and blushed.

"Kristoff, Jack. Jack, Kristoff."

Jack reached out to shake Kristoff's hand, and Kristoff shook it warily.

"Is there something I should know Anna?" Kristoff looked at Anna with hurt in his eyes. Seeing this Anna said, "Oh Jack's here for Elsa!" She touched Kristoff's arm reassuringly. The amount of love between them was admirable.

_I wonder what it would feel like for Elsa to look at me like that…_ _Woah you got to stop this Jack, like now._

"Jack!"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out there for a second. Come on Elsa's inside," Anna led the way to Elsa's office.

"She's probably just sorting through some documents, you can knock and go inside. I'll be outside with Kristoff."

Jack watched them go, and gulped. _Okay you can do this. Just knock. No big deal. Okay here goes nothing. _Jack knocked against the big maple door.

"Come in," said a regal voice. Jack cleared his throat and opened the door. Sitting there was Elsa surrounded in paperwork. There were a pair of glasses perched on her nose, while she read through the papers.

"So…" Elsa lifted her head at the sound. Her eyes widened just a fraction at the sight of Jack.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a cold voice. _Woah definitely was not expecting that reaction._

"I came here to talk to you of course," Jack said with a smile. Elsa just looked at him with a blank expression, and went back to reading the massive amount of papers on her desk.

"I'm busy," she said in a clipped tone.

_Did I do something wrong? Why is she acting like this…_

"But I came all the way here from the mountains!"

"Well you shouldn't have. Now if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to do."

"Geez you don't have to be mean about it."

Elsa looked at Jack with a look he couldn't understand. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping, but I'm just really tired right now, and am not in the mood for this."

Jack was about to walk out when, he reached over the desk and grabbed Elsa's hand. Her glasses flew off her face and she gasped. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he held on tightly.

"Come on I want to show you something!" Jack said as he ran out of Elsa's office.

"Jack! Can we talk when I'm not being dragged out against my own will!" Jack simply laughed and kept running. In fact, he ran faster. Then he flew up into the air, and pulled Elsa close against his body. Elsa blushed furiously and didn't meet his eyes. He kept flying until he reached the North Mountains. When they arrived, Jack let Elsa on her feet. She swayed a little and he quickly grabbed her. When she regained her balance she glared at Jack with eyes the color of ice.

"Don't you ever **ever** _ever_ _**EVER**_ do that again! What if I died!" Elsa shrieked.

Jack said in a serious tone, "I would never let that happen. Now stop glaring at me. I want to show you something."

"And I want to go back, but it looks like neither of us is getting what we want," she said while crossing her arms.

Jack sighed, "I'm sorry okay? But this is really important!" Elsa sighed in resignation and followed Jack.

When Jack seemed to be satisfied with their location, he smiled at her. Then, all of a sudden he started to create a bunny that hopped in the air before it poofed into a million snowflakes. He created another onem except this time it was a butterfly that kissed Elsa's nose before poofing.

"Elsa look at me."

She looked at Jack. "Hmm?"

He titled her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes, and whispered, "Your powers don't have to be a curse. They can be beautiful and a blessing. Stop thinking of yourself as worthless."

Jack saw that there was a glimmer of hope in Elsa's eyes, but the hope flickered out and fear took its place instead. "Jack you don't know what I've done. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" And she started running, until she was a mere dot in the vast mountains.

Jack fell to the ground and felt a sense of sadness. _What did I do wrong… I just wanted to help her. That's all I wanted to do. Help her…_

**Elsa**

She ran all the way back to her ice castle, away from people, away from Jack. How she found it in these big mountains, she didn't know, but she didn't have time to dwell on that fact. As soon as she went into her bedroom, she sobbed. She sobbed at the fact that she hurt Jack, and that she was born with this curse.

_Papa, Mama what do I do? Why do I always mess everything up? I just don't want to hurt anyone, but I'm so lonely…_

She hadn't noticed it until she saw the black sand creeping up around her. The black sand wove up her ankles until they finally reached her cheek and caressed it. All of a sudden, she felt fear. Fear of herself and what she could do. She felt her heart rate getting higher, and the temperature in the room dropped significantly. She felt icicles growing from the ceiling, and ice forming around her.

_I'm dangerous. I can never be with Jack or anyone else. But Anna… what will I do about Anna…_

The fear was too much, and Elsa eventually collapsed from the exhaustion.

**Pitch**

"This is just too much fun. Look at the poor girl Manny! She's completely paralyzed because of fear. Not even Jack Frost can stop this. Manny you completely messed up this time didn't you?"

Pitch looked down at Elsa's curled up form. He saw that there was gold sand above her head of her and Jack.

"Aw isn't that cute? Sandy is trying to give her hope! Hah! Well looks like the boogeyman has to pay the Queen a visit," Pitch said with a sneer. He touched the gold sand with his long, pale, bony finger and smiled as the sand turned dark and Elsa shivered.

* * *

_The next chapter will probably be updated tomorrow, or the day after… Sorry this chapter took so long, I had midterms :P Please don't forget to review, thank you!_


	4. III: Cursed

_bumblewolf: i think this is as dark Pitch is going to get. maybe a little bit darker? but not a whole lot, and thank you!  
__qweenwillow: aww thank you!  
__Wolf lover 06: i know right! damn you Pitch! thank you :)_

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews/favs/follows. I would never have expected this reaction, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. This chapter is a bit more dark and emotional, so get ready!_

Chapter 3

* * *

_The first duty of man is to conquer fear; he must get rid of it, he cannot act till then.  
-Thomas Charlyle_

* * *

**Elsa**

The first thing that Elsa noticed as she woke up was the freezing temperature. She saw frost around her and the sharp icicles hanging dangerously from the ceiling. Shivering, she got up and looked around. The room was in utter chaos, with various sizes and shapes of icicles on the ceiling. She recalled the events from last night and felt her breath catch in her throat.

_Jack… oh no what am I going to do? the kingdom… Anna… what have I done?_

All of a sudden she heard laughter coming from around her.

"Who's there?" she asked, fear laced in her voice. A tall, black figure stepped into her room, with black sand swirling around his feet, like untamed snakes ready to devour their prey. Elsa's heart beat frantically. She looked at the figure's face and was shocked at the malevolence pulsing off of him. He had black eyes, and a strong nose along with a square jaw.

He walked towards her, as a predator would stalk its prey. His pale and slender finger lifted her face so that she was looking into his void eyes. His eyes roamed over her face until they returned back to her eyes. Elsa stayed as still as possible, even though her heart was beating so fast that she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. He stepped back, and only then did it feel like Elsa could breathe. The fear coiled in her stomach, tightening her muscles and making her breaths fast and shallow.

Hiding the immense fear from her voice, she asked, "Who are you and how did you find me?"

The man only laughed and replied, "I can see why Jack's taken interest in you. Quite feisty aren't we?"

At the mention of Jack, Elsa felt butterflies in her stomach. The way the man was roaming his eyes over her body made her feel violated and dirty. Elsa cleared her throat.

The stranger smirked and said, "My name is Pitch. I'm an old friend of Jack. I came here to warn you."

"What?"

"You see your highness," he mocked, "Jack and I have quite a history, and I've seen what he is capable of. He will make false promises, and make you feel as if he'll always be there, alas he is a backstabbing traitor that only uses people. In other words, people like him are not capable of love."

"Why are you telling me this? You don't even know me."

"Oh your highness, but I do know you. I know that you need a friend and Jack is not that friend you need. He will only use you. I actually find it quite pathetic that you think Jack can be that friend. You're too naïve, too desperate. Your powers are a curse, and you'll only bring pain to those around you."

Elsa's heart hardened more and more at Pitch's words. She felt the fear she learned to overcome for so long resurface from the crevices of her heart and flow through her veins to every part of her body. The pain was too much, and she fell to the ground screaming. She saw Pitch's boots stop in front of her. He crouched down so that he was eye level with her and stroked her face with the black sand.

"Such a pity that you're held captive by fear. Your powers could have been such a blessing, but your fears have transformed them into a curse." He tsked and walked out the door.

Elsa could still hear his words echoing around her. The fear was overpowering. She couldn't go back to the kingdom; she couldn't be free from this curse.

* * *

After a while she stood up and looked out the window. The moon looked at her with pity and worry. She felt a surge of anger and screamed into the wind, "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LIKE THIS?" She continued to scream as tears streamed down her face and her voice became hoarse. "YOU THINK I DON'T FEEL LONELY? I'M TIRED OF BEING ALONE, BUT THE FEAR WON'T STOP. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"I'm a liability. I can't be around people. There is no such thing as freedom when you're cursed like me," she muttered to herself.

Elsa destroyed the beautiful snowflakes she made that were hanging from the ceiling, and threw furniture across the room and watched it shatter into a million pieces of ice. The room was in utter chaos. She sobbed and sobbed because of her powers. She looked at her hands and got up. Without thinking, she punched the wall over and over again, willing the power to somehow leave her. She was about to punch once more when someone held her back.

* * *

**Jack**

Jack was flying over the North Mountains in search of Elsa when he heard someone yell curses to the wind.

_Elsa._

He followed the wind until he could see the looming ice castle. He picked up his speed and was shocked when he got there. Elsa was repeatedly punching the wall where there was sharp ice, sharp enough to make her bleed. Before she could do anymore damage he grabbed her against him, and whispered, "Elsa stop... It's okay. You're not alone anymore."

He felt Elsa shudder as she continued to sob silently against his body. His heart broke at the anguished sounds coming from her. Elsa sank to the floor while Jack held onto her. He held onto her tightly until her sobs stopped.

Her voice was hoarse, "Why are you here Jack…"

"I'm here because I care for you."

"How could you care for someone you barely even know?"

"Sometimes you don't have to know someone that well to care for them Elsa. I'm also a sucker for damsels in distress," Jack said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Elsa looked up at Jack. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were blotchy, nonetheless she looked beautiful in Jack's eyes.

"I'm the villain that puts those damsels in distress Jack."

"Elsa, what are you talking about?"

Elsa avoided his question. "Jack, who is Pitch?"

Jack's entire body stilled at the mention of Pitch's name. "The boogeyman to put it simply. I had a run in with him because he was threatening the existence of... my friends. Elsa, what happened?"

"He came here," Jack could barely conceal his anger, but as soon as he saw the agony in Elsa's eyes, his heart broke and all thoughts of Pitch were gone.

Jack sighed, "Elsa you have to realize that Pitch is not someone you should trust."

"Well why should I trust you Jack? Why? I just need some time by myself, and whatever this thing between us is, it can't happen. Just please, go away. I don't want to hurt you."

Jack enveloped Elsa's bloody hands in his and said softly, "You can't hurt me. You don't have to worry about that, so please just let me in."

Elsa withdrew her hands from Jack's grip and got up on wobbly knees. "I'm sorry Jack, but you don't know what I've done. The amount of people I've hurt. There is no escape from this storm inside of me. Please just go."

Reluctantly, Jack got up and walked up to Elsa. "Is that really what you want?"

Without meeting his eyes she nodded. Jack looked back at her once more and used the winds to go to the North Pole.

**Elsa**

Elsa looked at the havoc around her, and then to her bloody hands. They were starting to sting now, but she couldn't pay attention to the pain. All she could think about was Jack. The way that he felt against her when he held her close. She could still hear his words of reassurance, but her fear drowned out his words.

"Elsa!"

"Anna?" she said quietly.

Elsa ran down the hall and saw Anna standing there.

"Anna what are you doing here? How'd you know I was here in the first place?"

"You always seem to come here when you're troubled… Elsa please don't shut me out again. Please talk to me! I'm not afraid, so please just let me in."

Anna's eyes pleaded with her, yet Elsa couldn't bring herself to talk about the fear. The fear of herself and what she could do.

"Anna I can't. I'll only hurt you…"

"Elsa you can. I thought we were over this! I thought you weren't afraid anymore! What happened to the Elsa that let it go? We can figure this out together!"

"How? What power do you have to stop me?"

"Elsa please... wait, what happened to your hands?" Anna ran towards Elsa, but as soon as she was about to touch them, Elsa drew her hands back. Anna gasped.

"Elsa… what have you done to yourself?" Anna walked towards Elsa's bedroom and barely stifled a cry.

"Elsa, what's happening? You've never acted this way before… Elsa please look at me!"

Elsa brought her eyes to Anna's face, and sighed.

"Anna I don't know what's happening to me. I'm losing my mind, and the fear inside is crushing me. I can't be around you or anyone, so please just go back home!"

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not going home until you come with me!"

"Anna, you'll only make it worse. Please," her voice broke.

Anna stood there and stared at Elsa. "I thought you trusted me. I guess not. Elsa you can't defeat this fear inside of you unless you let people in! Even with Jack! He could've helped you, but you had to resist it because of the fear inside of you. Did you just totally forget the fact that you have a kingdom to rule? Elsa," she said quietly, "I can't do this… I need you, so please…"

"Anna. I can't. I want to, but I can't. I can't I can't I can't!"

Anna simply shook her head and walked out the door. She gave one last glance at Elsa as silent tears streamed down her face. Quietly to herself, Anna whispered, "But you can."

**Jack**

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong! I tried to comfort her, and still she pushes me away! Manny has it totally wrong this time… I don't know what to do…" Jack said to the guardians. "And I've never felt this way before... It's like I have to be near her. When I'm not, I get all anxious and worried. Jack Frost is not one to have anxiety! Man, I'm totally losing my mind..."

Bunny was the first to speak. "Well mate, sounds like you've got a crush aye? And you and the rest of us know exactly what fear can do to a person. It can totally paralyze them. Jack, fear changes people."

Tooth fairy was the next to talk, "Jack, Manny knows what he's doing. You're obviously the one to save Elsa. Just don't give up hope for Elsa."

"She was fine, until one day she was totally scared out of her mind. It was like Pitch…" Jack barely suppressed his anger. "Pitch. It's Pitch! Elsa mentioned that Pitch visited her. I have to go see her."

**Pitch**

"If I wasn't so evil I might actually feel bad for the girl! Hah, look at her writhing in her own misery. Poor child. Manny, I hope you have something up your sleeve, because if this girl doesn't control her powers it'll be the end of Jack, _and_ Arendelle, which I really wouldn't mind at all. Just more reasons for people to start believing in the boogeyman right?"

* * *

_This chapter was really hard to write. I wanted to make it powerful, but not too depressing? Please leave me reviews, so that I can improve, and see if anyone is even reading my fanfic xD thank you!_


	5. IV: Frozen

_qweenwillow: yeah I get what you mean, and that side of elsa is probably going to appear in the later chapters... and no! you didn't offend me at all :) I welcome any kind of constructive criticism  
__heartlessly awesome: i was thinking the same thing... i'll try to incorporate more scenes between jack and elsa!  
__raissa. rcamara: thank you!  
__wolf lover 06: you are not going to like this chapter then haha  
__bumblewolf: idk will there? ;)_

_Okay guys, whatever you envisioned Pitch as ERASE IT! I wanted to completely change his image from a scary looking villain, to a hot one just so that it would be easier to progress the plot :) and wow, I really can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews and follows... like seriously thank you so much! but yes, here is chapter 4!_

Chapter 4

* * *

_If there is no struggle, there is no progress._  
_-Frederick Douglass_

* * *

**Elsa**

She sat on her bed staring, through the window Jack had just left through. Sighing, she got up and looked at her reflection through the countless mirrors around her. Her eyes were wide and frantic, full of fear. Her lips were swollen from her constantly chewing on them, and her nails were ragged. With resolution, Elsa pulled her hair up in the French braid bun she always wore before, and made translucent silver gloves.

_Conceal it, don't feel it._

Putting on the gloves, she asked herself for the hundredth time if she was doing the right thing. When she looked at herself in the mirror again, she had fear and despair written all over her face, but her eyes were detached-just like her heart.

With a whirl of her hands, her once beautiful dress turned into a black dress. The new dress had capped sleeves, and was form fitting. The sparkle and cape were gone, instead there stood Elsa in a black dress that had a slight train. Gone was the girl that let it go, because now she was keeping it in.

Elsa scoffed. _Love… _she thought. _That's just wishful thinking. __My life is meant to be in isolation._

It was dark outside with the moon as the only source of light. Elsa went out on her balcony, and stared at the moon. It seemed that the moon was the only thing that could comfort her. She went to sleep, imprinting the crescent shape of the moon in her mind.

**Pitch**

After he saw Elsa fall asleep, Pitch stepped out the shadows, and loomed over Elsa's frail body. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was. He felt conflicted about what he was going to do, but once he saw the gold sand above her head, he sneered. She and Jack were playing in the snow and throwing snowballs at each other. A smile formed on Elsa's face.

Pitch looked at the dream with disgust and enveloped in with his black sand. Unsatisfied, he started to wrap the black sand around Elsa's body pouring even more nightmares in her mind. He watched as Elsa squirmed in her bed trying to rid her body of the sand. He knew that when implanting fear, it was important to not let emotions control it, but for some reason this time he couldn't. The image of Elsa and Jack repulsed him. Pitch prepared to unleash even more sand when he heard the windows open, and was knocked to his feet by a gust of wind.

**Jack**

As fast as he could, Jack left the North Pole, and asked the winds to carry him to Elsa's ice castle. He immediately knew something was wrong when he saw the black sand seeping out of the castle's balcony and windows.

Picking up his speed, he saw Pitch towering over Elsa with a satisfied smirk on his face. He shot out a gust of wind, knocking Pitch off his feet. Jack was breathing heavily as Pitch got up.

"So Manny finally decided to send one of his minions, too bad the damage's already been done."

Jack's head shot up, "What?"

"Her heart. It's already frozen," Pitch replied.

"Stop playing games with me Pitch," Jack said angrily.

"Oh how I wish I was," Pitch said with fake sympathy. "Poor child, her heart's so frozen it won't be long before she completely destroys everything, including you. Oh look the queen is finally waking up," and with that, Pitch left, taking his nightmares with him.

Jack saw Elsa stir, but before she could fully wake up, Jack stroked her hair to lull her back to sleep. He looked down her with compassion. He hadn't felt this much compassion for someone before his sister.

Sighing, he lay down on the floor next to the floor, and fell asleep peacefully.

_Sandy please give her good dreams. She doesn't deserve this._

* * *

As the sun rose, Jack's eyes opened. The sunrays reflected off the ice creating beautiful patterns across the castle's walls. Jack got up, and looked out the balcony, reveling in the amazing view of the mountains.

He was still looking out the window when he heard rustling from behind. He heard Elsa yawn, and felt his heart soften at the sight of her. Deciding it would be best for him to leave before she woke up, Jack jumped off the balcony and rode the winds.

**Elsa**

She watched Jack create beautiful snowflakes and ice sculptures.

_This must have been how Anna felt like when I showed her my powers._

"Come on Elsa, you can do it," Jack urged.

Elsa looked down at her hands, and shot out intricate snowflakes out of her palms.

"See, you just gotta let it go. This power you have is such a blessing."

Elsa felt her heart swell at the kindness in Jack's voice. She never felt so free until now, in this moment with Jack. All of a sudden, Elsa was jarred from her thoughts when a snowball hit her arm.

"Show me what you got 'your highness'," Jack said with a curtsy.

Laughing, Elsa gather snow in her hands and threw it at Jack. Jack retaliated just as quickly, throwing snowball after snowball. Elsa had never felt happier. She prepared to throw another snowball at Jack, but as she threw the snowball, she watched it turn into a ball of ice. The ice ball hit Jack in the chest with so much force that he flew back into a bed of snow.

Elsa ran towards Jack so quickly that she lost and footing, and stumbled towards him. She watched as Jack's skin turned to ice.

"No no no no no no no, this isn't happening again. Jack please wake up! Jack!"

Elsa watched in horror has his body turned into a solid block of ice. Sobs racked her body until she felt a hand rubbing her back reassuringly. Shocked, she lifted her head and looked into Jack's ice blue eyes.

"Elle, you can't hurt me, so stop shutting me out."

Elsa simply shook her head and whispered, "I can't…"

* * *

Elsa was jarred from her dreams when she heard rustling from beside her. Her eyes cracked open, and saw the bare back of someone leaning over her balcony.

_Jack?_

He turned around, so Elsa quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard him sigh, and the next moment he was gone.

_Why was Jack here? _

Elsa got up from her bed, and was shocked to see black sand all around her.

_What happened last night…_

Suddenly, she heard voices from last night that sounded a lot like Jack and Pitch.

_Jack was here last night? What is going on…_

Elsa put her hair back up, and walked down the stairs.

* * *

She was shocked to see Pitch standing there. She approached him warily, and cleared her throat. He turned around and gave her a bow. Elsa was shocked at how attractive he was. Before she couldn't really make out his entire face because of the lighting, but now she was able to see how truly striking he was. His features although beautiful still carried an undertone of evil in them.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see how my favorite queen was doing of course."

In a blink, he was right in front of her. Elsa took a shaky breath and looked up into his eyes. They were like void pits of darkness. He walked until Elsa was pressed against the wall. Pitch ran his hands down her arms causing her to shiver. He smiled and leaned in closer. She could feel his lean muscles through the black coat he was wearing. She felt like her heart was going to implode. Finally, he stood back, and Elsa could finally breathe.

Pitch looked around the castle.

"Pretty nice place you got here your highness."

"Stop with the stalling. Why are you really here?"

"I see you've changed your look. I like it. You seem darker."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

"This is the last time I'm going to ask, why are you here?"

In a flash, Pitch had her against the wall again, and this time he kissed her. It was slow at first, like he was tasting her. He held her waist tightly, and lifted her up with ease as she wrapped her legs around him. After what seemed like forever, Pitch loosened the grip he had on her waist, and Elsa stepped down, flushed.

Pitch whispered into her ear, "To do that." Then in a flash he was gone, and in his spot was black sand. Elsa still felt his strong hands on her waist. The kiss was nice, but it left her feeling dirty... and guilty.

_Get a hold of yourself Elsa. Don't feel it. _Elsa touched her lips and felt that they were swollen. _What are you doing? You're making out with guys while leaving your sister to fend for the kingdom herself..._

Shaking her head, Elsa took a step out of the castle, and breathed in the cold air. She was about to go back inside, when she noticed a basket along with footprints that stopped right at the castle's window. Next to the footprints were circular imprints, like a staff…

**Jack**

After he left Elsa's castle, he went back to Arendelle to get some food for Elsa. She must be somewhat hungry if she was staying up in those mountains. He flew in through one the of the castle's opened windows and landed on the rich and plush red carpet.

"Anna!"

A strawberry blonde head popped out of the door. "Jack!"

"Hey, so I'm about to go up to see Elsa, and I was wondering if you have food I could bring her?"

"Yeah of course, hold on, just wait in there."

Jack walked into the room to see stacks of paper everywhere. He whistled at the chaos. Anna ran into the room at that moment and handed Jack a basket full of food. He was about to leave when Anna grabbed his hand desperately.

With pleading eyes she said, "Jack, please bring her home."

"I will. I promise."

Anna was starting to tear up, "Okay just go before I turn into a blubbering mess."

Jack hugged Anna, and said, "She's going to be okay Anna." Anna simply nodded.

* * *

When Jack got to Elsa's castle he was about to go inside, but paused when he saw specks of black sand in the white snow. Going around the corner, he peeked through the window, and felt his heart stop.

He wanted to go in there, and rip Pitch off of her, but he felt too empty to do anything. He simply left the basket in front of the window, and asked the winds to take him far away as possible.

* * *

_Phew okay wow was that a rollercoaster. I honestly did not plan to turn the story this way, but it just kind of happened haha xD hope you guys aren't too mad at me for doing that... please review so that I can improve on my writing! I'm open to suggestions, and don't be afraid to be mean! if you feel that something is really crappy then tell me so that I can give you guys the best that I can :) thank you so much!_


	6. V: Taking Chances

_corinna35: thanks! I'm definitely trying to update as quickly as possible  
__darkone: thanks so much!  
__sophie65: that's what I was trying to go for, thank you  
__bumblewolf: you'll see ;)  
__raissa. rcamara: gotchu! idk why but writing these jelsa scenes are hard! just to clarify for everyone else too, pitch is still the antagonist of the story. I wanted more conflict in the story which is why I changed his physical appearances :) thank you so much!_

_hope you enjoy this chapter guys!_

Chapter 5

* * *

_Tears are words the heart can't express.  
-Anonymous_

* * *

**Elsa**

When she went to bed that night, guilt and fear constricted her heart and settled in her stomach, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. A part of her heart found the kiss with Pitch pleasant, but the other part was disgusted, and the fact that she hurt Jack didn't help much either. She turned to face the moon and sighed.

_I mean it's not like I had anything official with Jack right? Right. _Still, Elsa felt conflicted._  
_

Unable to sleep, Elsa walked out onto her balcony, and breathed in the cool summer breeze. She knew that it was selfish of her to leave Anna in charge of the kingdom, but Elsa couldn't go back there, not now, not ever.

**Jack**

Once Jack got away far enough, he sank down to his knees, and yelled, "MANNY IS THIS WHY YOU SENT ME? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Jack's voice broke.

* * *

Jack shielded his eyes as the sun rose, and reflected off of the snow on the mountains. He got up, and was surprised to see that he had fallen asleep on the snow. Shaking the snow off of his back, he jumped back when he heard rumbling, and saw a hole appear in the snow. Suddenly, Bunnymund jumped out of the hole, and landed in front of Jack.

"Hello mate, long time no see."

"I saw you two days ago."

"Did you? Oh yeah that's right! Sorry, been a bit busy lately. What about you?"

"Gee I don't know. I just saw the girl I was supposed to check up on, making out with Pitch. How do you think I feel?"

Bunny awkwardly patted Jack on the shoulder, "There, there, it'll be alright."

Jack shrugged off Bunny and sighed.

"You're really upset about this aren't you?"

Jack just looked at Bunny. Bunny stood there awkwardly until he exclaimed, "I forgot. I came here because Manny called."

"And you're telling me this now?"

"Sorry mate, you seemed so sad at the moment. Look I know it's a hard right now for you to keep trying, but you have to. Manny seemed pretty intent on making sure you didn't give up, so keep trying!" and with that Bunny jumped back into his hole.

_Okay? I can't face Elsa anymore. How can I, when I saw her doing _that_? No, the fate of the world is in your hands. Grow up and face it. _

Reluctantly, Jack asked the winds to take him back to Elsa's castle.

_This better be worth it._

* * *

**Elsa**

When she woke up, Elsa felt like her head was going to explode. Her body was ice cold, and she could barely get out of bed.

_Goodness… what's happening to me…?_

Using all of her strength, Elsa rolled out of bed, and put her hair up into a sloppy bun. Looking out the window, she saw that the sun shone bright and warm, yet she couldn't help but shiver.

_Why am I so cold? I'm _never _cold._

Shuffling, Elsa attempted to go down the stairs, but slipped and tumbled down the rest of the flight. When she tried to get up, it felt like she was trying to swim through lead. Now she was unbearably hot. Elsa pressed her cheek against the ice floor, and tried to cool down. She heard the doors to her castle open, but couldn't see who it was.

"Who is it?" she whispered. Her throat felt dry as paper.

"Elsa!" She felt her body being lifted up by lean, yet strong hands. She cracked her eyes open, and saw ice blue eyes and silver hair.

"Jack?" she breathed out. Her eyes were losing focus, and then she blacked out.

* * *

Elsa felt something heavy on her stomach. Cracking her eyes open, she saw a head of silver hair and its body, sprawled out across her legs. Tilting her head towards the window, she saw that it was nightfall. Something had fallen off of her forehead. Elsa picked it up and saw that it was a cold, wet towel. Her heart warmed at the fact that Jack had taken care of her.

Yet, she found herself repeating the phrase_ Don't let them in, don't let them see _over and over again in her head. The more Elsa recited the mantra, the more she felt herself getting emotionally detatched. It was as if her heart was freezing, like there was an emotional void in her that couldn't be filled. Elsa felt tears streaming down her face for no reason. She was jarred from her thoughts when Jack twisted his body against her legs.

Realizing what was happening to her, Elsa quickly wiped the tears from her face with hasty motions, and grabbed onto Jack's hand as if it was a lifeline.

_Mama, Papa please help me. Please please please help me... _

* * *

Something warm was behind her. Elsa snuggled up against it, and felt hard muscles press into her back. She was about to fall back asleep, when her eyes opened, all thoughts of sleep gone. Carefully, Elsa turned around and was staring at Jack's bare chest. She felt the butterflies in her stomach, except now they were like a million birds. Elsa looked up at Jack's face until, "You can stop staring at me now."

Mortified, Elsa said, "I-I wasn't staring. I just turned around, and saw you so I…" Okay so she was staring, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"I slept at 3 in the morning, so if you're not going to sleep you can get off, or come here."

Elsa took a shaky breath.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jack pulled Elsa tightly to his chest, and snuggled his face in her neck.

Elsa lay there as still as a statue, until she heard Jack softly snoring again. Her heart was beating so loud that she could hear it in her ears. Waves crashed in her head at the skin contact with Jack.

_This is so bad. Elsa you are the Queen of Arendelle! Where is your dignity? Oh goodness, what would Papa and Mama say? Elsa, you are the worst queen ever. _

Still, for the moment, Elsa felt herself letting it go, and burrowed closer to Jack's body heat, and slipping off into oblivion.

**Jack**

He felt something stir in his arms, waking him up. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the top of platinum blonde hair.

_What._

Then he remembered that last night, after he felt Elsa wake up, he had climbed into bed with her, not even realizing that it wasn't his bed. Whoops. He tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't when he felt Elsa staring at his face.

"You can stop staring at me now."

Elsa tensed up and said in a shaky voice, "I-I wasn't staring. I just turned around, and saw you so I…" She was totally staring at him.

Feigning indifference, Jack replied, "I slept at 3 in the morning, so if you're not going to sleep you can get off, or come here."

_Damn was this girl that nervous about being in bed with a guy? She didn't seem nervous when she was hooking up with Pitch.._. _Dammit Jack, have you actually reached a point in your life where you're jealous of Pitch?_

Seeing that Elsa still hadn't responded, he said, "I'll take that as a yes," and pulled Elsa's lithe body even closer to his.

_Am I even allowed to do this to an unmarried Queen? Eh whatever, I'll take my chances._ He smiled at the fact that Elsa was nervous, but already felt himself falling asleep.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes, and saw that the room was dark.

_How long was I asleep?_

He looked down, and saw that Elsa's body was still in his arms. Loving the feeling of her, he wrapped his arms around tighter. She stirred and looked up at Jack with eyes so bright, they seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Hey."

"Hey. how long were we asleep?" she asked.

"I don't know. Probably give or take, 12 hours?"

"I never sleep that long. Ever."

"Yeah, but you were pretty sick last night. Being sick can really wear you out. How'd you get so sick in the first place?"

"I-I don't know…"

Jack put his hand on her forehead. "You feel pretty cool now, so I guess you're fine now."

"Yeah. Um thanks for taking care of me last night… I probably wouldn't have made it if you hadn't come. Why did you come though? I thought that you would be angry because of…" Elsa's cheeks flared, and she broke eye contact with Jack.

Even though Jack hurt at the thought of her kissing Pitch, he knew that it wouldn't be fair to call her out on it. "I'm not going to lie and say that it's okay, but it's not like we were official right?"

Elsa just nodded. At first he couldn't tell if he was hearing things, but he was pretty sure that he heard her say, "Thank you Jack."

_You have to tell her Jack. _

Taking a deep breath, Jack started, "Elsa, there's something you need to know about Pitch, but first I'll start with me. I'm a Guardian, which means I was created and chosen by The Man in the Moon, to protect the dreams of children from Pitch and bring joy to the world. Pitch is someone you can't trust and you should never let your guard around him."

"B-b-but I don't understand..."

Jack slipped off Elsa's gloves off her hands. Elsa tried to stop him, but he gave her a reassuring look and held Elsa's bare hands in his, "I know it doesn't make much sense, but trust me, please."

Elsa withdrew her hands from Jacks and placed them in her lap, clenching the gloves. "I don't know Jack... Everything's just really confusing to me right now. I wish I could trust you, but now I don't know what to do."

"Fine, then just promise me you'll be careful around him."

Elsa nodded. "I promise."

* * *

**Pitch**

"Would you look at that? And I thought the Queen and I actually had something! Oh my heart hurts!" Pitch said with false sadness as he laughed. "Look at her. So naïve. So willing. I should've taken a picture of her face when I kissed her. Priceless! Jack Frost, your time is coming to an end, so enjoy it while you can." Pitch took out a clear sphere that had a replica of a heart inside. He slowly unleashed fear and nightmares from his hands, and watched as the sand enveloped the heart inch by inch, turning it dark and hard.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it light and happy since my past 2 chapters have been nothing, but depressing haha xD I literally cannot thank you guys enough for all this overwhelming support! Please review (: It helps me a lot, and seeing what you guys think about my story gives me new ideas. Midterms are over which means more homework, so frankly I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to put up at least two new chapters this week!_


	7. VI: Enveloped

_AmiHimesama04: THANK YOU SO MUCH WOW THIS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THANK YOU! :')  
__Deathly Jester: haha same  
__Guest: thanks so much  
__Bella: You're too nice, thank you so so so much! you'll just have to keep reading ;)_

_I'm so so sorry! I've just been overwhelmed with school work this week, so I really haven't had any chance to write…. And on top of that, I'm having writer's block :P I know, worst combination. ever. either way, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 6

* * *

_I accepted and even loved you for your flaws, but in the end my love still wasn't enough for you.  
-Anonymous_

* * *

**Elsa**

When she woke up, Elsa was entangled in Jack's arms. Quickly, she rolled out of his grasp, and ended up falling on the floor.

_I was touching him. You could've killed him. What were you thinking?_

At the thought of almost killing Jack, Elsa became nauseous. She put her head between her knees, and took ten deep breaths. When she lifted her head, she could see the spikes of ice receding back into the walls.

_Control yourself._

"Elsa?" a deep voiced asked. Elsa looked up, and saw that Jack was looking at her with worrisome eyes. She tried not to look scared, but she could tell that her eyes weren't fooling anyone. They looked like cracked ice with unshed tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?," Jack said as he got off the bed, and reached out to her. Before he could touch her though, Elsa scrambled away into the corner, and looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Don't come near me."

"Elsa, what's wrong? Please don't do this to me. I thought we got over it," his voice cracked as he spoke.

No matter how hard he implored her, Elsa couldn't, no she wouldn't, go near Jack.

_What if you killed him like you almost killed Anna? You are not meant to be near people. Get away from him, Elsa._

Elsa stood up on shaky knees, and blew out an equally shaky breath. She stared at Jack, and took in his features. From his silver, tousled hair, to his eyes that were deep pools of blue, to his strong arms, and finally to his lean and graceful legs. He truly was beautiful, and she yearned for him so badly, but she knew that she could never have someone as good as Jack.

"Jack. Whatever you think is between us," she motioned with her hands, "-can't happen. I'm sorry Jack," Elsa said as a tear trailed down her face.

Jack looked at her with so much hurt. His usually clear eyes turned stormy.

"No _I'm_ sorry Elsa. I'm sorry that even after I've shown you that it's okay to let people in, you still wallow in fear and close yourself off." Elsa flinched at Jack's words. "Sometimes avoidance does more bad than good."

Without looking back at her, Jack picked up his hoodie, and went out the door.

Elsa simply stood there, and felt as if her heart had been impaled over and over again, leaving it dead. With blank eyes, she lay back in bed, and closed her eyes, waiting for darkness to take her.

* * *

"Elsa," whispered a seductive voice.

Elsa opened her eyes, and saw Pitch standing in front of her. She looked past him, and saw that it was already nightfall. The moonlight seemed to illuminate everything in the room except Pitch. In fact, the light seemed to refract from the area around Pitch.

For the first time this day, Elsa didn't feel like her heart was empty. Her heart was beginning to fill up with something, yet she didn't know what. Looking at Pitch, she couldn't help notice how good he looked.

_You want Pitch not Jack. Jack will only bring you pain, go to Pitch._

And before Elsa could think, she was on top of Pitch, kissing him with unfulfilled desire and longing. Pitch kissed her back, with equal desire. He wrapped his hands around her waist around her, and crushed her against the wall. Taking off his coat, he didn't stop kissing Elsa. Elsa broke the kiss, and looked up at Pitch. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her to stop, but she ignored it.

Pitch's eyes were aflame, and slowly he leaned down and kissed Elsa again. She moaned against him, as she attempted to take off his shirt. Fumbling with the buttons, Pitch laughed against her, as he unbuttoned it himself. Pitch dropped the shirt on the floor. Crushing their mouths together again, Elsa ran her fingers all over his body. She felt him moan against her, and felt something pierce her heart. Still, she continued to kiss Pitch, until he pulled back, both of them breathing heavily.

"I missed you," he breathed against her neck.

Elsa simply moaned at the feeling of his hot breath against her ice-cold skin. She felt him smile against her skin. Pitch stared at her, until it felt like Elsa was slipping into the deep voids of darkness that were his eyes. She closed her eyes, and opened them again to see Pitch gone.

Looking around, she saw that he picked up his clothes, and left a white rose in his wake. Picking it up, Elsa sat down on her bed, and looked out the window. The moon seemed as if it were mad at her. It's light was bright, too bright. Closing the doors to the balcony, Elsa lay down on her bed, as she twirled the rose in her hands, thinking of Pitch.

_A white rose... doesn't that signify death? _Elsa ignored the thought.

She was about to fall asleep, when her mind flashed her a picture of blue eyes. Eyes that held so much love in them, yet she couldn't remember who the face belonged to. Sighing, Elsa turned on her side, away from the moon, and slept.

* * *

**Pitch**

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he didn't feel anything from the kiss, he couldn't. Never did he feel so much in just one kiss. It was as if Elsa poured all of her emotions into him. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay there, and hold her in his arms just as Jack did, but he knew that he couldn't. Taking the glass sphere out of his jacket, he closed his eyes and relunctantly released the fear. He wanted to stop, wanted to tell Elsa that he wanted to be with her, but beings like him weren't meant for petty things like relationships. So with resignation, Pitch completed his task, and put the heart back into his jacket.

_Is this what it feels like? To feel guilty?_

Pitch paced back and forth trying to explain his feelings to himself. He couldn't. Pitch didn't realize that beings like him were capable of feelings emotions, but here he was trying to wrestle with his mind and heart about what he was feeling for the Snow Queen. Somehow Elsa had managed to crack his walls of defense, and emotions he had locked up were now pouring through him with such intensity, Pitch felt at a loss of words for the first time ever.

_What the hell are you doing Pitch?_ he thought.

* * *

**Anna**

_Where is he… Gosh did she hurt him? Oh no…. This is all my fault. If I had just gone instead of sending Jack, he wouldn't be hurt_.

"She's going to be okay," Kristoff said.

Anna stopped her pacing, and looked at Kristoff. The love in his eyes was overwhelming. Walking over to him, she sat on his lap as he hummed to her.

"I'm scared Kristoff. What if she never comes back?"

"Shhh, it's going to be okay."

Still Anna felt the tears in her eyes. Through blurry eyes, she looked at Kristoff, and felt immense gratitude that he had come back that day for her. Anna continued to lay her head on Kristoff's chest, and fell asleep to his steady heartbeat.

* * *

**Jack**

He walked aimlessly in the vast mountains, trying to go anywhere but there. He couldn't stop himself from looking back at the direction in which he came from.

_Elsa... _

Shaking his head Jack thought to himself, S_he told you to go away, there's no way that she wants you back there_.

He continued to wander in the mountains when he heard a voice. A deep voice that seemed to be muffled. He squinted into the distance and saw a ball of light. Continuing to walk towards it, Jack saw that it was a man. He was dressed in all white, and instead of a face, there was light.

"Hello Jack."

Jack spun around wondering were the voice came from, and realized that it was the voice of the man in front of him.

Hesistantly he asked, "Who are you?"

The man simply looked up at the moon. Jack's jaw dropped.

"Y-y-you're Man in the Moon?" He didn't feel like it was appropriate to call him Manny, now that he was actually standing in front of him.

Man in the Moon simply smiled.

"You need to keep trying Jack," he said.

"I can't. You saw what Elsa said to me. There's nothing I can do."

"Love."

"What?"

"You love her."

Jack shook his head. "I don't."

Man in the Moon just smiled. "When the time comes, you will learn to accept your feelings. Jack, I understand your anger at the situation, but realize this, Elsa is not...herself to say the least."

"What?"

"I cannot tell you more, but something dark and destructive is in Elsa, and you need to stop it."

Jack breathed deeply before he spoke, "Why is it always me? Man in the Moon why? What is so special about me that it always has to be me?"

"Because the kind of love inside you is unlike any other."

Jack simply stared at Man in the Moon with a cocked eyebrow.

Man in the Moon turned to leave when he looked back at Jack and said, "You can do it Jack. Don't give up, and follow your heart, for that will end up saving you. You may not feel it, but the power inside of you is more powerful than any other Guardian. I made sure that you are very special Jack, do not let me down. When the time comes, you will know what to do. Just remember, only true love can thaw a frozen heart."

With that, Man in the Moon disappeared into the moonlight.

_What the hell just happened._

* * *

**Elsa**

When she walked outside, she noticed that it was winter.

_It's been 2 months since I left. _

Pulling a cloak over her skintight black dress, Elsa walked out into the snow. The landscape was bleak. There was no feeling of winter magic in the air. All Elsa felt was determination burning through her. There was one goal in mind and that was to make the people fear.

* * *

_Okay so that's it for Chapter 6 :) I'm so sorry that this took so long! I'll try to publish the next chapter by Wednesday ((all though I cannot guarantee it :P) please review! thank you guys!_


	8. VII: Gone

_raissa. rcamara : no I totally get what you mean... just with writer's block and everything, it's been kinda hard to create scenes like that, but I'm confident that in the future chapters there will be more jelsa scenes than Elsa just sleeping :) thanks  
__AmiHimesama04: haha I hope that's a good thing xD thank youuuu_

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 7

* * *

_Memory is all we are. Moments and feelings, captured in amber, strung on filaments of reason.  
__Take a man's memories and you take all of him.  
Chip away a memory at a time and you destroy him as surely as if you hammered nail after nail through his skull.  
-Mark Lawrence, King of Thorns_

* * *

**Jack**

Jack flew over Arendelle, as he released more snow into the air. He breathed in the clean winter air, and watched as the children threw snowballs at each other. The sound of laughter made him feel a freedom he hadn't felt in a long time; not after Elsa told him to go away. 2 months passed since Elsa told him to leave her alone, so he did, but when Man in the Moon told him to go back to Arendelle, he left right away. He missed Elsa terribly, and it took him all of his willpower to not barge into her room demanding that she talk to him.

Picking up his speed, Jack flew towards the Castle. When he got in front of Anna's window, he knocked against it. He could see that Anna was still sleeping so he knocked harder. Then he noticed that Kristoff was next to Anna.

_Oh shit._

An angry Kristoff opened the windows with annoyed eyes.

"What."

"Well someone's happy this fine morning!" Jack exclaimed.

Kristoff simply glared at Jack.

"Geez... Uhh, I need you to open the gates so that I can get it," Jack said sheepishly.

"Did you have to come at the crack of morning? What time is it?"

"10:00. Come on Kristoff, I'm freezing out here."

Kristoff leered at Jack, "You're a winter spirit, you can't freeze."

"I WAS JOKING, NOW OPEN THE DAMN GATES."

Reluctantly, Kristoff got out of bed and left the room.

* * *

"So, where's Elsa? I heard she came back."

"Yeah, she came back and almost killed Anna, again."

Jack stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"I don't know Jack. After Elsa's come back, she's been really weird. Only focuses on the castle, and never talks to Anna anymore."

"And her eyes are always distant. Like she doesn't have anything on her mind. I don't know what happened to her while she was gone, but it made her into someone even Anna is afraid of."

"Thanks Kristoff. I'll try to talk to her."

"Hey, be careful. I may not like you, but I don't want you dead either."

Jack just smirked and headed off to Elsa's room.

* * *

Jack eased the heavy oak door open, and peeked through to see Elsa reading the mount of papers on her desk. She looked so different... Gone was the free girl in her blue dress, now in her place was someone different. Her overall look was so... dark... so unlike what she was before. Elsa exuded power, and evil... that seemed to pulsate around her. Jack cleared his throat, but she didn't respond. Jack walked to Elsa's desk, and waved his hands in front of Elsa's face. Only then did it seem like Elsa knew someone was in the room. With empty eyes, Elsa looked at Jack and tilted her head.

"And you are?"

Jack felt a pang in his chest. _She doesn't remember me?_

"It's me, Jack!" he said with false happiness.

Elsa continued to look at Jack like a stranger. In a second, Elsa had Jack crushed against the doors. She made a wall of ice, and continued to push the wall against him.

_What the hell is happening._

Jack used his powers to unleash a blast of ice that blew up the wall into dusts of ice. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was Elsa forming a spear with her powers.

_Is she actually planning to fight me?_

Jack flew up, and barely dodged the spear. Seeing that she couldn't get Jack with the spear, Elsa conjured up a bow and arrow, and continued to shoot, knocking down paintings on the wall, but never hitting Jack. Finally, Jack unleashed a blast of ice cold wind that knocked Elsa down.

Warily, Jack approached Elsa, and when he saw that she wasn't going to hurt him, he brought her close to him. He continuted to rub circles on her back when he felt coldness seeping through his cloak. He looked down at Elsa, and saw that she was looking up at him with an evil smirk. He was thrown back against the wall as Elsa continued to assault him with tiny, yet painful icicles. Groaning, Jack got to his feet when the doors burst open.

"Elsa stop it!" Elsa faltered only a little before waving her hands, slamming the doors, and locking Anna out. Elsa looked back at Jack with pure anger in her eyes. She conjured up a sharp icicle, and slowing brought it closer to Jack's chest.

_I have to stop her._

"Elsa, don't let the fear control you," Jack shouted.

Elsa's eyes became clear again before the emptiness took over, and the icicle grazed Jack's chest.

"Elsa stop it. This isn't you! Fight it!"

Elsa's eyes became clear once more before she fainted, and took all of the ice with her. Jack ran over to her, and saw that she was ice cold.

"Elsa, come on. Wake up!" Jack continued to shake her, until Elsa woke up. Her eyes weren't clear though. Instead of her clear ice blue eyes, her eyes were a dark murky blue with cracks of clarity in them.

_Weird._

Getting up, Elsa glared at Jack.

* * *

**Elsa**

The constant throbbing in her chest seemed to dissipate, as did the pain in her head. For the first time in forever, Elsa felt like she could think clearly.

_Weird._

She stared at the man with wary eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, before he replied, "I'm Jack Frost."

"Hmm, well 'Jack Frost' I don't know what you want from me, but you need to get out. Now."

"Oh come on Elsa, don't be like that," he said in an amused tone, but Elsa was everything except amused.

Glaring at him, she said, "If you want to live another day, you would be wise and leave when I tell you to."

She saw his Adam's apple bob, but he stayed in place. In fact, he smiled at her.

_Elsa saw her and Anna talking to the same boy in the Castle. He was making it snow... in summer. He was smiling at her, and talking to her like… like she wasn't a monster._

Swaying on her feet, Elsa grabbed the closest thing to her, which were Jack's arms. She looked up at Jack, and saw so many emotions in them-worry, fear, amusement, and most of all… love.

"I'm okay, sorry. Now get out."

"Come on Elle, don't be like that! We used to sleep in the same bed together, surely you didn't forget that?"

Elsa felt her cheeks instantly flame. _I slept with him? How do I not remember that?_

Seeing her reaction, Jack immediately said, "No, we didn't have sex."

"Can you not use that word so loosely?"

"What? Sex? sex sex sex. Jeez Elle, I didn't know you were so uptight about things like that."

"Just can you please be quiet? In case you haven't noticed-which judging by your personality you don't-this is a castle, and I am a Queen. I do not just throw around words like that, so please get out."

"Fine." In a blink, Jack disappeared, and in his place was a note.

_Sorry. Didn't mean to make you upset. I just missed you-_

_x Jack_

"Who are you Jack Frost?" Elsa whispered to herself.

* * *

Elsa was reading yet another letter from Weselton when she heard a tap on the window. Immediately she could tell it was Pitch. She opened the windows, and let him inside. Pitch jumped over the window sill, and landed on the plush carpet gracefully. Pitch sat down on the couch, and patted the spot next to him. Elsa sat down, and looked at Pitch.

"Is something the matter?"

"Elsa, did someone by the name of Jack Frost come by today?"

_How did he know? Play it cool, Elsa_

"Yeah he did… why?"

"Nothing."

In a flash, Elsa was pinned against the couch with Pitch on top of her. He gave her a seductive smile, and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him eagerly, but it was different from his usual visits. For some unknown reason, Elsa felt disgust seep through her bones, and tighten around her ankles, making her feel as if she was doing something wrong. As if Pitch could sense her disconnected, Pitch's body stiffened. Elsa opened her eyes to see veins bulging out of his neck. Sitting up from the couch, he walked over to the window again. Pitch kept running his fingers through his hair, as he breathed heavily.

He walked back to Elsa, and tilted up her face with his fingers, "Elsa what happened before I came?"

Elsa spoke in an even voice, "Nothing happened Pitch. I-I'm just not feeling well. Must've been something I ate for lunch."

Pitch nodded, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Feel better. I'll be back soon."

Elsa gave a barely perceptible nod, and once Pitch left, she felt all of the air in her lungs expell from her bodies. She never felt the need to lie to Pitch, so why now?

* * *

**Pitch**

He could already tell that something was on Elsa's mind. Seeing that the kiss wasn't going anywhere, Pitch pulled back and saw that Elsa was indeed somewhere else. When she finally realized that he broke the kiss, Elsa looked into his eyes.

She claimed that nothing had happened, but he knew that she was lying.

Not really in a mood for a fight, he kissed her goodbye, and went to his lair as quick as possible.

Taking out the heart, he saw that the once black heart was lighter. Not a whole lot, but definitely noticeable to see that the color was no longer black. Pitch fell back against his bed as an unexplainable sorrow hit his heart.

_Does this mean I can't have her anymore? No, I won't let her go. I can't._

As Pitch fell asleep, his own nightmares taunted him, as Elsa went back to Jack's arms, over and over and over again.

* * *

**Jack**

"She's… not herself… How can I love Elsa when she's not who she used to me? Why is this happening? Why out of all people does it have to be Elsa? She doesn't deserve this..," Jack said, his voice breaking. "She doesn't deserve this…" he whispered.

"No one deserves pain Jack, but that is life. Everything in this world happens for a reason. At times it may seem that all odds are against you, and everything is incredibly unfair, but in the end, you see that the troubles were worth it, for the gift you receive in the end is unexplainable."

"That doesn't excuse life from throwing Elsa around like that."

"Soon you'll understand that this will only make Elsa stronger."

"Yeah because living in constant fear is going to make you stronger."

"You'll learn Jack. Just give it time, and don't give up."

"Okay, you keep saying don't give up, so what happens if I do?"

"You will cease to exist, and the whole world will fall to Pitch's powers."

"Could've sugarcoated that just a bit…" Jack grumbled.

"Come Jack," the figure said.

Jack followed, and looked at the vast landscape. There was untouched snow on the ground, and the trees looked as if they were all frozen in time. It was beautiful, something that couldn't be recreated.

"Imagine this gone Jack. I know that you can do it. The love you have for Elsa is something not even I can understand. Love will be your greatest weapon, but it will also be your greatest weakness. The feelings Pitch has for Elsa… are complicated. This all comes down to Jack, and I'm only telling you this because I know you can do this."

Jack looked back to the landscape, and took a deep breath.

_For Elsa._

* * *

_So that's the end of this chapter... really hope you guys enjoyed it, since it seems like a lot of you aren't satisfied with my writing nowadays, and I apologize for that... I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible, maybe maybe tomorrow? please review, really it helps when I know what you guys are thinking :) till next time!_


	9. VIII: Hopelessness

_Deathly Jester: sorry about that! I was trying to make it ambiguous on purpose because I might have something planned for later :)  
__Guest: thank youuuuu :)  
__bumblewolf: haha I don't think so... :P but thank you!  
__Guest & Wendbria: I'm sorry my writing isn't satisfactory... I just wanted it to be different, but to each his own :)_

_Here's chapter 8! It's kind of long, but I hope you guys bear with me... enjoy!_

Chapter 8

* * *

_Even in the grave, all is not lost.  
-Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

**Pitch**

Pitch held the heart in his hands. A part of him didn't want to do what he was about to do, but he thought about Jack, and all the doubt in his heart vanished.

_You will not get in between me and Elsa, Jack. You will never have her. I don't care if I have to destroy her so that you can't have her. But you will NEVER have her._

And with a maniacal laugh, Pitch unleashed the darkest and most powerful fears into the heart he held in his hands.

_Soon Elsa. You will be mine and no one will be able to come between us._

* * *

**Elsa**

Elsa writhed in her sleep. She felt pain bloom from her chest and spread all throughout her body. Cold sweat slithered down her back. Elsa gripped her sheets as the pain became unbearable. She clenched her teeth as the pain became stronger and spread to her head. It felt as if something was taking control of her body. Then all of a sudden, peace came over her body, and the pain was gone.

* * *

There was a knock on her bedroom door. Elsa got up, and opened the door. It was the Prime Minister. He looked truly terrified as he looked anywhere but Elsa's eyes. Elsa felt joy at the terror in the Prime Minister's eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this early morning?" Elsa said with venom dripping from her tone.

His Adam's apple bobbed as the Prime Minister stuttered, "Your Majesty, it has been 3 months since your word about a King..."

"Yes. I can tell time Prime Minister."

The look on his face was of absolute fear. "Yes, I am aware; however, I need to know if you have any men..."

In a flash Elsa had him pushed against the wall. "Are you questioning that I am not capable of providing Arendelle with a King?"

"N-n-no absolutely not your Majesty..."

Elsa pushed him further until he was red in the face. She didn't care that he was the Prime Minister. She would destroy him if he ever disrespected her like that again. Elsa was about to push him over the edge when the doors to her chambers crashed opened.

* * *

**Jack**

"ELSA STOP IT!" Jack yelled.

When Elsa turned around, her eyes were completely dark and feral. She hissed at Jack and continued to hold the man in a death grip. Jack unleashed a gust of wind that knocked off Elsa's balance, giving the man a chance to catch his breath as he slid down the wall, coughing. He ran over to the man to see if he was breathing. Jack breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the man's chest rising up and down. His relief was short-lived when something sharp punctured his side. He put his hand to his side and felt moisture; Jack looked up to see Elsa smirking.

Grunting, Jack got up to his feet.

"Elsa you don't have to do this."

Elsa sneered and lunged at Jack. Jack moved to the side, and shot out icicles, which Elsa deftly avoided. Elsa skidded on the floor as she brought her body to a stop.

"Elle, stop this. I don't want to hurt you!"

Ignoring Jack, Elsa stomped her feet on the ground, creating a blizzard in the office. Papers flew all over the place, as Jack attempted to pinpoint where Elsa was. He felt a sharp pain in his back, and fell to his knees. A shadow appeared in front of him. He saw Elsa has she lifted up a sword of ice about to bring it down, when Jack rolled to the side. The sword sunk to the ground, and stayed in place. While Elsa tried to pry the sword from the floor, Jack gathered up his powers. Closing his eyes, he felt the cold rushing to his fingertips. He heard Elsa run towards him as he opened his eyes and unleashed the ice.

When Jack opened his eyes, he saw Elsa on the ground. Papers continued to flutter to the ground, but the blizzard was gone. The doors burst open as Anna rushed over to Elsa. Anna lifted Elsa's head to her lap as tears fell down her face.

"Jack what happened?" she whispered

"Elsa... Elsa was choking him... I didn't know what to do!"

"So you knocked her out?" Anna yelled.

"Anna, she was going to kill everyone in her path had I not knocked her out! You can't make me the bad guy right now, it's not fair."

Anna continued to smooth Elsa's hair back as she whispered things to her. Kristoff came running in, but stopped short when he saw the office.

"Is she okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure she is. That's not the problem right now though. I mean, what are we going to do when she wakes up? As you can tell, I am not in shape for another battle with the highness."

Anna lifted her head and gasped, "Jack... you're bleeding onto the carpet."

Jack looked down to see the wound from his side bleed down his leg. "Yeah.. uh Kristoff?"

"Hold on I'll get the nurse!"

* * *

Once Jack's wounds were tended to, he looked back at Elsa. She was still unconscious. He reached out to brush a strand of hair that had fallen out of her bun when the doors burst open. Jack quickly retracted his hand, and looked to see Kristoff standing there with a hopeful look on his face.

"I think I know someone who can help Elsa."

Jack immediately stood up and winced at the sudden movement, but clenched his teeth and walked over to Kristoff.

"What do you mean?"

"I have some family members that are familiar with this-," Kristoff motioned to Elsa as he spoke, "-kind of stuff."

For the first time Jack felt hope, "Great! Where is it? We can go right now."

Kristoff scratched his head. "See that's where the problem arises. The only time we can go is two days from now."

"Yeah and?"

"What are we going to do with Elsa? If we leave her alone in her room, she is most likely not going to stay in place."

Jack thought about where Elsa could stay when- "We can chain her in the prison cell."

Both Jack and Kristoff turned around to see Anna standing a few feet away.

"The first time Hans brought Elsa here, he chained her up in the cell below the Castle."

"We are not chaining Elsa in a cell. She's not an animal," Jack growled.

Anna looked at Jack with tired eyes. "Jack, if we leave her like this who knows what she'll do. She isn't safe right now, and she's obviously not herself. If Elsa ever killed someone, she would be devastated."

"Fine," Jack relented.

* * *

Silently, Jack carried Elsa's body as Anna led the way. The air was humid and musky. Anna's anxiety and fear was pouring off of her in waves, which only made Jack feel even more nervous. Anna pushed against the heavy door, revealing a square room, with a stone bed against the wall. Jack felt sadness at the fact that Elsa would have to stay here by herself.

"Do we really have to do this?"

Anna simply gave Jack an imperceptible nod.

* * *

**Elsa**

Her head was pounding. Elsa cracked her eyes open to see that she was enveloped in darkness with the tiny window at the top being the only source of light. Looking around, Elsa saw that she was in some kind of cell. There was a knock at the door. When she didn't reply, a tall figure in a brown cloak walked it, holding a tray of food. Just looking at the loaf of bread made her mouth water.

_How long was I asleep?_

The figure took off his hood, and it took all of Elsa's will power to not pounce on him. Jack just looked at her with worrisome eyes.

"Why are you here? Was it not enough for you to knock me out?"

"Elle, I knocked you out because if I didn't, you were going to kill everyone in that room."

"So?"

Jack simply stared at her. "Here, eat this. You were out for 2 days."

"Yes, well thanks to you."

Jack didn't respond.

Elsa was about to take a bite out of her bread when she said, "Are you going to stand there until I'm done?"

"Yes. You and I need to go somewhere."

* * *

When Elsa finished eating, she got up and walked over to Jack.

"So where are we going?"

Jack grabbed her wrist; Elsa felt coldness seep through her as the world went dark.

**Jack**

He didn't want to. He really didn't want to, but he had to. When Elsa came over, he grabbed her wrist unleashing a little bit of ice into her veins that would temporarily knock her out. After he grabbed her before she fell to the floor, he wrapped her in a white cloak, and mounted the horse. Kristoff trotted towards him along with Anna.

"It's about 5 miles North from here," Kristoff said. Jack nodded, and followed Kristoff as he galloped across the Castle's bridge.

* * *

Kristoff dismounted off his horse, and walked over to Anna to help her get off as well. Jack jumped off gracefully from his horse, while holding Elsa closely to him.

_You'll be better Elsa. I promise._

Kristoff walked towards a clutter of rocks. "We're here."

_Maybe we shouldn't have come here. This guy is out of his mind._

Then one by one, the rocks started to shake, revealing trolls. Jack held Elsa's body closer to his.

"Brenda, look at this boy, he's scared of trolls," said a troll in front of him. Jack looked around uneasily.

Kristoff bent down to talk to one of the trolls, "Hey, I need to talk to Pabbie."

"He should be coming right now," the troll replied.

Jack looked over to Anna to see if she was as weirded out as him, but she looked fine, happy even.

A rock rolled down from the top, and stopped in front of Jack. It uncurled to reveal an older looking troll, who seemed so full of wisdom that Jack couldn't help but bow down.

"You may rise Jack Frost. I assume you are here because of Queen Elsa?"

Jack nodded. "Here, bring her to me."

Jack lowered Elsa to the ground as Pabbie felt around her head and heart. Pabbie opened his eyes that were full of shock and fear.

"How can this be?..."

"Please, tell me, what is it?" Jack said earnestly.

"Her.. Her heart is connected to another..."

"What do you mean?" Jack couldn't hide the fear in his voice at Pabbie's words.

"Someone has tampered with her heart, and it is now connected to his. Her heart is very dark, and full of fear and darkness." Pabbie lifted his hands to the sky as lights illustrated a shadow behind Elsa that seemed to be controlling her. It was as if she was a marionette doll, and the shadow behind her was the controller. Anna gasped into Kristoff's chest.

_Is it even possible to save her now? _

Jack couldn't help, but feel hopelessness bloom in his chest, and snake around each of his limbs, keeping him immoblized. He watched as Elsa tried to struggle against the strings, yet after a moment of struggling, she returned to being controlled without resistance. Jack looked down into Elsa's face with sadness. He was shocked to find tears in his eyes as he watched the lights dancing. Pabbie folded his hands taking the lights with him. He looked at Jack with a look of sadness.

Jack fell to his knees as the world seemed to close in around him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys :) Please leave reviews! They really help me a lot. The next chapter will probably be up on Thursday. _


	10. IX: Loving You

_Wendbria: no don't worry! I didn't take it negatively... and thank you :)  
__x Inspired Addict x: in regards to the whole immortality thing, I didn't think it would be interesting if Jack never got hurt, and was able to get back on his feet after every battle because it's unrealistic. So basically yes, Jack is immortal, but he can still go through pain. It's just that his wounds don't last as long, and they're not fatal_

_Thank you so much for everyone's kinds words. Seriously, every time I see comments where you guys say 'great job;' or 'can't wait for the next update' it seriously motivates me that much more to write, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. To those of you that leave rude messages about how you think Pitch and Elsa are disgusting :P boo hoo. _

Chapter 9

* * *

_Life is a song - sing it.  
Life is a game - play it.  
Life is a challenge - meet it.  
Life is a dream - realize it.  
Life is a sacrifice - offer it.  
Life is love - enjoy it.  
-Sai Baba_

* * *

**Jack**

"So there's nothing I can do to solve this?" Jack said in a voice he didn't recognize. He had never felt such anguish before. It seemed that wherever Elsa was involved, Jack felt emotions that he didn't know people could feel.

Pabbie gave Jack a sympathetic look. Kristoff simply held Anna as she silently cried into his shoulders.

"Kristoff, it's not fair… Why Elsa?" Anna whispered.

Jack's heart ached as he looked down at Elsa. She'd changed so much in the 2 months he left. Her hair lost its shine, and her face held a sense of despair.

_I'm so sorry Elsa. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I never should've left you._

"I don't mean to be insensitive, but what are we going to do when Elsa wakes up? It's not like we can just keep her in the prison cell forever," Kristoff stated.

_What _are _we going to do? _

Pabbie looked up at the sky, and when he looked back at Jack, he had a look of wariness.

"Jack, come follow me," he said.

Jack rose, and followed Pabbie looking back once more at Elsa's still body on the ground.

Pabbie stopped in front of a veil of vines, and lifted them to the side, motioning for Jack to go inside. Inside was a small room with a window that had a perfect view of the moon. There were various books on the walls that were written in a language Jack couldn't decipher.

Jack turned around to look at Pabbie. Pabbie motioned for Jack to sit on the floor, as he started talking.

"Now listen Jack Frost, for I will only say this once. I have a way to… temporarily sever the bond Elsa has with her holder, but it is quite risky." Jack was about to speak up when Pabbie stopped him. "I said to listen. I normally to do not offer this to anyone, but my brother has told me that this is imperative."

"Your brother?"

"Man in the Moon. Now stop interrupting me. Back to what I was saying, there is a solution that has to be fed to Elsa every 12 hours. What this will do is break the bond her heart has with the other, but there is a warning. With this solution, Elsa will not be herself. Her mind will be very fragile. She will not have any recollections of her life, nor will she act like herself. To put it bluntly, she will be mentally unstable, for the solution will tamper with her mind and heart. Brother has told me you love Elsa. This solution will only work if you truly love her, Jack. Do you love her?"

"I do love her, but that's the thing. I love her so much that I can't do this do her. I can't force her into a state of mindlessness where she isn't even herself. I can't do that!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, if you do not do this, not even I know what will come of this world. Elsa is very dangerous and with the evil swirling around in her heart, it is very difficult to know what she's planning. Please Jack, think of the future."

"I'm sorry, but this just isn't for me. I don't know why Man in the Moon said I had to do it, but I won't."

Jack stormed out of the alcove and asked for the winds to take him anywhere, anywhere but here. He distantly heard Kristoff yelling his name, but he couldn't dwell on that.

_How could he even ask me such a thing?_

* * *

When Jack finally landed from his mindless flight, he felt some of the tension and anger dissipate. Jack looked up at the moon. Sighing, Jack walked aimlessly in the vast snow until he spotted a lake. Running, Jack saw that the lake was completely frozen. He carefully put his foot on the ice, and when he saw that it could support him, he started to skate. Ever since he could remember, ice skating was the only thing that could calm his emotions.

Jack was so enthralled in skating that he didn't notice the figure standing there until it called out his name. Jack skidded to a stop, and warily approached the figure. The tension in his shoulders disappeared when he saw that it was Man in the Moon.

"I heard that you visited my brother."

Jack simply nodded.

"Give her the solution Jack."

"No. I'll never do that to her. How could you even ask that of me?"

"Jack do you trust me?"

"I guess…"

"Jack do you trust me?" Man in the Moon asked strongly.

Jack sighed, "Yes."

"Then follow my judgment, and do as you are told."

Jack regarded Man in the Moon with pleading eyes, "But I can't."

"Jack, this is not just about you. You have to learn to look at the bigger picture."

Jack looked down at his feet, "You don't understand. Every time I even think of giving her that 'solution' my heart hurts. I don't want to do that to her. She's been through so much already, and then to put her in a state of mindlessness? It's just too cruel."

Man in the Moon sighed. "I'll take care of her, Jack do not worry. Pabbie and I aren't going to let anything happen to her, so please just trust us."

Jack looked at Man in the Moon and felt reassurance radiating from him. Jack nodded at Man in the Moon and asked the winds to take him back to Elsa.

* * *

"I'll do it."

Pabbie turned around, and seemed to release a breath of relief. Kristoff and Anna simply looked at each other with a look of worry.

"Wait here."

Pabbi came back with a tall bottle filled with a blue liquid that seemed to change its shade depending on the angle. Jack received the bottle and gulped.

"Thank you."

"Remember, every 12 hours." Jack simply nodded, and put the bottle in a satchel. He lifted up Elsa's body effortlessly from the ground, and mounted the horse. He looked over at Kristoff and Anna. Kristoff gave a curt nod, as they all raced back to the Castle.

* * *

Jack brought Elsa back to her room instead of the prison cell. If he was going to do this, the least he could do was make her comfortable. He lay her softly on the bed. Sighing, Jack took the tall bottle out of the satchel and glanced back at Elsa.

_What if I lose her forever?_

Jack shook his head, erasing the doubts in his mind. He carefully poured a small amount of the liquid into a cup, and brought it close to Elsa's mouth. He lifted her head, and poured the liquid in little by little. When the liquid was gone, he put Elsa's head back down and stood back. There didn't seem to be any change, so Jack went outside. Sliding down the wall, Jack put his head between his legs and breathed deeply.

_Inhale exhale. Come on Jack, you can do this. Stay strong for Elsa._

* * *

_Okay, I know that chapter was short, but if it wasn't short, it would be like super long. The next chapter will be up today/tomorrow since I already have it written out :) please review, and thank you!_


	11. X: My Elle

_cookienet: wow... thanks so much, and seriously no offense taken! I really love it when people suggest different plots, so I'll definitely see what I can do :)  
__mintygem: oh man, thank youuu  
__HeyImMe: haha yeah I get what you mean... but I want to make sure that everything is perfect which is why I'm taking so long :P  
__Guest: People just seemed really disturbed by the scene between Pitch and Elsa... If you want me to upload it again then just tell me!  
__raissa. rcamara: oh my gosh I am speechless right now. You are way too nice, thank you so much  
__Guest: I'm so glad you like it! I was actually hesistant at first to turn the story into this direction because it was so different, so it's nice to know that someone likes it :)_

Chapter 10

* * *

_We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love.  
It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person.  
-W. Somerset Maugham_

* * *

**Jack**

Walking to Elsa's room, Jack kept reminding himself to breathe. Easing the door open, Jack saw that Elsa was finally awake. She was looking out the window with her back towards Jack. Jack approached her carefully, and put his hand on her shoulder. Immediately, she flinched and backed away from the touch, never taking her eyes off the window.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked carefully.

Elsa finally turned around.

_Her eyes… Her eyes are different._

Jack felt a pang of sorrow at the fact that her eyes looked so different, so broken. They were still a dark blue, but now her clear ice blue eyes shone through, like shattered glass.

"I don't know," she replied quietly, and went back to watching the snow fall to the castle ground below.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. My head hurts, and so does here," Elsa patted her chest.

"I'm sorry you're hurting... Wanna come get breakfast with me Elle?"

Elsa stared at Jack with empty, scared eyes.

"Elle?"

"That's not my name," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I said that's not my name," she said louder.

"Sorry… Do you want me to bring breakfast here then?"

Elsa nodded as she turned to look at the frost forming on the window glass.

* * *

Jack came back to Elsa's room carrying a tray of pancakes, drizzled with chocolate syrup to find her playing with snow. She looked so happy, so carefree. Jack cleared his throat, and walked in, setting the tray down on a table. Elsa glanced back at him only for a brief second before creating more snowflakes from her hands. She touched the window, and watched in awe as beautiful patterns of ice spread across the glass.

"Come on Elsa, we can play with the snow after we eat."

Elsa reluctantly moved away from the windows, and sat down at the table. She continued to stare at the food, but didn't touch it.

"Elsa, you have to eat."

Slowly, Elsa lifted up her fork, and took a bite of her pancakes. After a few more bites, she pushed her plates away.

"Are you done?"

Elsa nodded. She pushed out her chair, and went back to the window, watching the snow fall to the ground below. Keeping her eyes on the snow, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Jack Frost."

"I like your name, Jack."

Jack laughed, "Thank you, I like it too."

Elsa gave him a smile, and went back to looking at the snow. Sighing, Jack picked up the leftover food, and went back to the kitchen. As he was coming back from the kitchen, he visited Anna's room.

"Anna?"

Anna looked up from the book she was reading, and put it aside.

_Anna never reads… she must be really upset…._

"Hey Jack, how's Elsa?"

"She's… stable… I don't know Anna, she's just not Elsa."

Anna touched Jack's hand, "This isn't easy for any of us Jack. To be honest, when I saw Elsa that day, I was terrified of her. Jack the look in her eyes said that she would kill anything in her way, so to know that Elsa's stable is more than great news to me."

"Yeah, when you put it that way…"

"Jack we will get through this. She came around before, and she'll do it again. She's so strong Jack."

"I know. I should go back to Elsa, do you wanna come?"

"No it's okay. I'm not ready to see her."

Jack nodded and headed back to Elsa's room.

* * *

She wasn't there. Jack searched everywhere, but he couldn't find her. He felt his heartbeat accelerating.

_I can't believe I lost her._

Jack burst out of her room, and opened every door in the castle as he ran down the hall. When he heard singing from the ballroom, he backtracked and saw Elsa on her knees building a snowman. Her voice was strong, yet soft as the same time. They way that she transitioned into each note was mellifluous; it was beautiful. Her voice soothed Jack's tense muscles as it enveloped him.

Jack walked closer.

_Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on and let's go play  
I've never felt so lone before  
I don't know what is wrong  
It's like I've gone away  
My mind is kind of crazy  
I don't think it's me  
What am I gonna do?  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Yes, I want to build a snowman._

The lyrics seemd to be a reflection of what was on Elsa's mind; a reflection of the hurt and loneliness inside Elsa's heart. Elsa continued to sing, oblivious to the fact that Jack was standing there. Jack carefully walked towards Elsa as she pat the snowman together. When Jack was right in front of her, Elsa lifted her head to him. Jack crouched down so that he was eye level with her.

"Hey Elle."

Elsa stopped singing and cocked her head.

"Who taught you that song?"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know." She went back to building her snowman.

"Nice snowman," he said with a smile.

Elsa smiled sweetly.

After a few moments of just watching her, Jack couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful she was. She had a slender nose, with big eyes that were framed by thick black lashes. And her hair... her hair was so alluring. It was as light as his hair, but in a different color. Whereas he had silver hair, she had ice blonde hair. A wisp fell from her braid, and on instinct Jack reached out to put it behind her ears, but before he could touch her, she recoiled away from him.

"Sorry..."

Elsa simply went back to building her snowman.

_How can I get her to talk to me?_ Jack kept thinking when it hit him._ That's it! I have to have fun with her!_

Jack conjured up snow into the palm of his hands, and packed it onto Elsa's snowman, startling her. Elsa didn't back away this time, instead she smiled as Jack helped her. Once she seemed satisfied with the body, Elsa plopped on the head of the snowman, and turned it around.

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Hey Olaf!" Jack said laughing.

Elsa laughed too. It was high and airy; it was music to Jack's ears. For the rest of the day, Jack and Elsa rolled around in the snow. Jack felt the hopelessness and despair ease off his chest as he played with Elsa. For the final touch, Jack touched his foot to the ballroom floor, creating a thin layer of ice, just enough for them to slide around.

"Hey Elle, wanna ice skate?"

Elsa looked up with wide eyes, and enthusiastically bobbed her head up and down. Jack laughed as he pulled Elsa to her feet. He placed her slender pale hands into his own, as he guided her through the grandiose ballroom. She didn't flinch away from him this time. Spinning her around, he watched as she smiled. He was fascinated by her graceful gliding. He continued to dance with her, until his muscles ached, but he didn't care. Right now in this moment was where he wanted to be. No darkness or evil, just him and Elsa dancing on the ice. Jack looked at Elsa with adoration in his eyes, as she spun lithely on the ice. The ice seemed to reflect her natural beauty.

Jack was getting hungry, which meant Elsa would be starving since she barely ate during breakfast, so he slowly let go of Elsa's hands. While Elsa moved smoothly along the ice, Jack slipped outside to grab dinner. He came back to see Elsa looking around distraughtly. He placed the tray on the floor, and glided towards Elsa. Once Elsa made eye contact with him, she seemed to visibly relax. Jack pulled her towards him, as she held onto tighter.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere okay?"

Jack released Elsa from his embrace, and brought her to the dinner. He watched as she only ate a few bites before she yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Jack said holding out his hands.

Elsa gripped his hands, as they walked out of the ballroom.

* * *

Jack waited in Elsa's room looking at the photo frames on the walls while she took a shower. He couldn't take his eyes off of one photo where she and Anna were having a snowball fight. Her hair was in a thick braid, as wisps framed her face. The photo captured her laughter so perfectly; she looked stunning. Jack slid his finger down her face when he heard the door click. Turning around, he saw Elsa in her nightgown with her hair flowing down her shoulders. Hesitantly, she walked towards him.

"Jack. Why do you call me Elle?" she whispered.

"Because you are my light, and my happiness," he said without hesitation.

Elsa blushed slightly, and held in a yawn. Jack could see that she was thoroughly exhausted, so he led her to her bed as she slid into it, bringing the plush white blanket up to her chin. Jack turned off the lights, and turned to leave when he heard rustling, and felt slender arms slide around him.

"Wait, don't go. I feel so lonely, and the dark scares me. I don't want to be alone."

Jack turned around, and held Elsa to him as she bunched his shirt in her hands.

"I can feel him Jack. There's something here-" Elsa patted her chest, "-and it scares me. I don't want to be alone. I hear him at night. I hear him whispering. Why is this happening to me? Please please please stay with me."

Jack felt tears in his eyes at the desperation in Elsa's voice. There was so much fear and hurt in her voice. Jack carried Elsa to her bed, and put her down. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll stay right next to you Elsa." Pulling up a chair next to her, Jack held her hand as she fell asleep. After seeing that she was completely asleep, Jack retreated to the couch, and looked out the window at the moon.

_I'll protect you Elsa, no matter what it takes._

* * *

_Did you guys love that chapter as much as I did? Oh man, writing this was so much fun because FINALLY SOME JELSA AMIRITE ;) please review! and until next time! btw, if you guys want to hear a cover of Elsa's version of 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman' there's a link on my profile! _


	12. XI: Declarations

_raissa. rcamara: HAHA hope this chapter satisfies you xD  
__bug349: omg thank you!  
__deathly jester: you're always so sweet, thank you  
__linkgirl101: glad you liked it!  
__mintygem: you are srsly way too kind, i appreciate it a bunch 3  
__pokemon trainer white: haha it won't be finished for awhile, don't you worry!_

_You guys are too kind. I have no way to express how thankful I am for your support. I can't believe that this story has 100+ follows. That is honestly crazy, and I never expected that, so thank you so much. Gahh and I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long... Writer's block hit hard :P _

Chapter 11

* * *

_I loved you before I even knew the name for it.  
Everyday I'd sit beside you, inhaling your scent, looking at your beautiful face.  
Every night, dreaming about you. You eclipsed everything else. It was you. Always you.  
-Heather Anastasiu, Glitch_

* * *

**Jack**

Seeing that Elsa wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Jack went to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. The castle chef offered to make it for him, but Jack declined, feeling the need to do something with his hands. Taking out tomatoes, bell peppers, and mushrooms from the fridge, Jack started to dice the vegetables.

He thought back to yesterday. Elsa had never seemed more beautiful than when she was having fun. Unfortunately, that girl yesterday wasn't really Elsa.

_It was a good memory Jack. Don't ruin it. Elsa was still in there somewhere._

"Dammit." Jack lifted his finger to see that he had cut it while he was thinking. Jack put his finger under the cold running water, and winced at the pain. After eating his breakfast, Jack went back to Elsa's room to see her staring out the window again.

Approaching her carefully, he asked, "What are you thinking about Elle?"

"I don't know." Elsa seemed to think, but shook her head,"I don't know."

Jack walked over to her, and looked out the window with her. Suddenly, Elsa grabbed his hands into her small ones, and turned them over, stopping at the cut. Elsa stared at the cut as the frown on her face deepened.

"Why are you hurt?" she asked in a small voice.

"I accidentally cut myself while making breakfast."

"Don't do that anymore. I don't like seeing you hurt," she said, still looking down at his hand.

"Okay, I promise I won't hurt myself Elle."

Elsa turned her head towards Jack, and smiled. She continued to hold on to his hands while she gazed out the window again.

It was silent, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Jack leaned on the window sill, sneaking glances at Elsa once in a while.

Elsa's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "I feel like I should be doing more with my life."

Jack tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Elsa glimpsed at Jack with tears in her eyes, and stared out the window again. "I mean, that I don't think this is all there is to life. I know that there is more than just sitting around, is there something wrong with me?"

Jack brought Elsa to his chest, as he brushed his fingers through her thick hair. It had gotten a lot longer in the months that he'd seen her. "There's nothing wrong with you, Elle."

Elsa continued to stay wrapped up in Jack's arms, but tensed up at the sound of the door opening. Anna carefully walked in along with Kristoff.

Elsa quickly hid behind Jack and looked over his shoulder.

She whispered so that only he could hear him, "Who are they?"

"Don't worry they're not going to hurt you." Jack attempted to walk towards Anna, when Elsa pulled him back with so much force he almost fell.

"No… Don't leave me Jack…"

"Elsa?" Anna said, "Elsa it's me, Anna, your sister…"

Elsa looked up at Jack with questioning eyes. Gripping Jack's hands, she slowly walked towards Anna. Elsa brought her hands up to Anna's face.

"Anna…"

"Yes, Elsa, I'm Anna, your sister…" Anna had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know you, Anna," Elsa said as she brought her hands away from her face, and went to hide behind Jack again.

"Elsa…" Anna said in a broken voice.

"Come on Anna," Kristoff said in a sad voice as he led Anna out the door.

Jack heard Anna's voice as she whispered to Kristoff, "She forgot me Kristoff…"

Jack's heart broke at the sound of Anna's soft cries.

When Jack couldn't hear Anna's cries anymore, Elsa said, "Did I do something wrong? Why is she crying? Did I hurt her?" her lips quivered.

Jack shook his head and brought her head to his chest. He felt wetness spread on his chest and realized that Elsa was crying.

"I'm so sorry Elle, I'm so sorry," Jack whispered over and over again.

_It's all my fault. If I hadn't given her that solution, she would remember Anna. What have I done? I took away her memories…_

* * *

**Pitch**

Pitch paced around frantically. His tether to Elsa was gone, or more specifically broken.

_Dammit Elsa. What the hell._

He continued to walk around his room, running his hands through his hair furiously. This was not happening. He had worked so hard for this, and he wasn't going to let his plans be messed with. No, he was going to fight, for fear never dies.

* * *

**Anna**

She felt empty. Kristoff tried to speak encouraging words, but the words simply went over her head. Leaning against his chest, she concentrated on his steady and strong heartbeat. Tears still streamed down her face.

_I'm sorry Mama and Papa. I couldn't do it, and now Elsa is broken… because of me._

"Hey," Kristoff's soft voice broke her from her thoughts. He lifted her face to his, "I know that look on your face. Don't blame yourself for this Anna. Something obviously happened to Elsa, and that isn't your fault okay? Please, I can't see you like this. I just can't."

Anna felt her heart constrict. She was hurting Kristoff. A wave of guilt fell over her.

"I'm-" Kristoff stopped her from continuing by putting his finger on her lips. "Don't be sorry Anna, just please don't sulk around anymore. What happened to the happy Anna? Anna you know I'll love you no matter what, but seeing you in so much pain because of Elsa is hurting me."

Anna nodded as she kissed Kristoff. "I'll try Kristoff."

Kristoff gave her his heart stopping smile as he kissed her deeply, and this time Anna let herself feel his love.

**Jack**

Jack couldn't take staying in this room anymore. "Come on Elle, let's go outside."

Elsa regarded Jack with excitement and awe in her eyes. "Really?"

"Of course," Jack walked towards Elsa, "You can do anything you want Elle."

Elsa faced her feet as she barely whispered, "That would only cause pain."

"What?"

"Nothing," Elsa mumbled, "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere special," Jack grinned. "Now hold on to me because we're in for a crazy ride."

Elsa had barely any time to react before Jack held her lithe form to his body, and burst out the windows.

"Wind, take me to Burgess!"

* * *

When Jake finally landed, Elsa was stiff with fear. Her eyes bugged out as she glanced around frantically.

"Elle, it's okay," Jack laughed. "You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"No…" Elsa shook her head, "But I could've died… I don't want to die Jack."

"I would never let you fall Elle," Jack replied sternly.

Elsa nodded. Sighing, Jack gripped her hands in his and walked towards the lake his sister and he used to skate at. 400 years had passed since the accident happened, but his heart never stopped hurting every time he came here.

"What is this place? It's beautiful," Elsa said in awe.

"It's… my hometown," Jack choked out. Elsa stopped exploring the surroundings and stared at Jack.

"Why are you sad, Jack?"

"I'm not sad, Elle." Jack tried to hide the sadness in his voice.

"If this is your hometown… then your family must be here! Can I see them?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa… my family died 400 years ago…"

Elsa gasped then started to cry.

_I shouldn't have come here…_

"I'm sorry Elle. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"I'm sad for you Jack. I'm not sad…" Elsa sniveled.

For some reason, those words caused his throat to close up with emotion. No one had ever been sad for him.

"Thank you Elle."

"For what?"

"Just, thank you."

Elsa continued to peer at Jack like she didn't understand.

"Let's just have fun."

"We have fun everyday Jack," Elsa giggled.

_Elle never giggles..._

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Jack replied, "Doesn't mean you can't have it today, right?"

Elsa nodded, smiling.

Jack conjured up beautiful skates for Elsa that were designed with intricate designs that seemed like snowflakes, and for him simple black skates. Jack skated out towards the center of the lake, but saw that Elsa was in place, and looking at herself with a frown.

Gliding back to Elsa, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't like this dress." She was in a plain white dress that flowed around her. There weren't any details on it. It was a plain dress that covered her feet and covered most of her skin. It was the exact opposite of what Elsa would wear.

"Then change it Elle. You can do it," Jack urged.

Gazing at her hands, Elsa closed her eyes. Light began to form around her until the ordinary white dress was gone, and in its place was a hi-low dress. It was a blue so light that it almost looked white. The sleeves of her dress came up to her wrists, and revealed her shoulders and collar bones. She looked stunning.

"Happy?"

Elsa nodded with a new look in her eyes. Jack glided along the ice as Elsa followed behind him. When they were both at the center of the lake, Jake caressed Elsa with his fingers. Brining her close to his body, he put his hand gently at her waist while she placed her hand delicately on his shoulder. Holding her hand to his other hand, he began to dance.

"Jack," Elsa laughed, "There's no music!"

"Shhh, it's okay."

They danced elegantly on the ice together as if they were the only two people that existed. Jack reveled in the serene peace that overtook his mind as he gazed into Elsa's eyes. The shattered pattern still made him flinch, but deep down inside, he knew that Elsa was down there. The cold fog surrounding them was a whirlwind of a winter wonderland.

After a while, Jack detached from Elsa, and sat down on the snow as he watched her skate. Just as before, she seemed so free. He was happy that for at least this moment, he was able to free her from her torment.

"Jack."

Jack looked to see if Elsa had called him, but Elsa continued to skate in oblivion. Getting up, Jack walked away from the lake towards the voice. There he saw the same figure he had seen before. Man in the Moon.

"Jack, it's been a while."

"Yeah…"

"How is she?"

"Gee I don't know… lost? scared? not Elsa?" Jack tried to contain his anger, but he couldn't. How could he not? It was Man in the Moon's fault that Elsa wasn't herself.

"Know that it was for the best Jack. Remember what I told you before?"

"You've told me a lot of things."

"Remember Jack. Evil is coming, and if you cannot help Elsa now, it will be too late by then. When you feel like there's no way out, love is the only way."

"What do you-" Jack looked around, and saw that Man in the Moon was gone.

_Dammit._

Jack continued to think when the words hit him. _Only true love can thaw a frozen heart._

* * *

Walking back to the lake, Jack noticed that Elsa was still skating, unaware of the fact that Jack had gone somewhere. Jack lay back in the snow, and closed his eyes. He breathed in the crisp air of winter, and felt his body relax. He was almost asleep when he felt warmth against him. Opening his eyes he saw Elsa watching him with wide eyes. Getting up, he sat with his legs crossed. Elsa sat in his lap as she leaned against his chest.

For a moment, they simply observed the scenery. The way icicles hung off from the trees, and the untouched snow gave them both a sense of calamity.

"Elle?"

Elsa looked up at Jack, "Hmm?"

"Do you believe in love?"

Elsa seemed to contemplate this for a while before she said, "Yes. Do you?"

"Yes. I believe in love."

A grin tipped her lips as she spoke, "I think I am in love Jack."

For a moment, Jack felt his heart drop. Jack turned Elsa towards him so that he could see her better. "What do you mean?"

"I feel my heart flutter, and my stomach doing flip flops," Elsa said shyly, as pink spread from her neck to her cheeks. "It's like I'm going to explode if I keep staying like this... It's always been like this... and I think it always will." Elsa gulped before she spoke again, "Everytime I'm around you, Jack… Jack… I think I'm in love with you." Elsa whispered the last part.

Jack's heart soared. _Is this possible?_

Smothering his face in the crevice of her neck, Jack breathed in her warm scent. "I love you too Elle. I love you so much."

Elsa laughed as she tried to push Jack off of her, but Jack only held her tighter and sat in the snow until the moon came up.

_Love will thaw a frozen heart. A frozen heart._

* * *

_I tried to make this chapter longer than my other chapters because I don't think I'm going to be able to write for a while :P Sorry this chapter seemed so rushed and bad... Thank you all for reading and until next time _


	13. XII: Thawing

_Pokemon Trainer White: AWW THANK YOUUU :)  
raissa. rcamara: omg that means a lot... thank youu  
Deathly Jester: thanks for pointing that out! (((guys seriously point out any typos, I really appreciate it)))  
Jules15: GAHHHH THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH  
Coheed: thank you thank you!_

_So I was reading the reviews and it seemed that a lot of you guys were confused as to what happened exactly between Jack and Elsa. Basically I rewrote the majority of the chapter in first person, just so that it would be easier to comprehend :) Hope you guys enjoy!_

Chapter 12

* * *

_Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it.  
-Mark Twain_

* * *

**Jack**

As Jack walked back with Elsa to the Castle, he couldn't help but notice the lightness in his footsteps. Maybe it was because of Elsa's revelation, or maybe it was because he finally felt hope fluttering in his chest.

Hand in hand, Jack led Elsa back to her room. She changed out her clothes, and lay in bed. Jack looked down at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Elle," Jack whispered.

Elsa simply sighed happily. Jack dropped down on to the couch. He was almost asleep when he was hit with the scent of flowers. He opened his eyes, and saw a head of blonde hair. Elsa continued to snuggle closer to Jack. Jack tried to move, but Elsa keeped him in place by throwing her leg over his body.

"Elle what are you doing?"

"It helps with the pain. When I'm here, I feel safe and happy," Elsa sighed. Jack smiled, and kissed the top of Elsa's head.

* * *

When he woke up the morning, Jack felt full of energy. Today was the first time where he actually felt rested. His arms were still around Elsa's slender figure. Elsa's leg was drawn over Jack's. He felt her stir. Opening her eyes, Elsa looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Elsa said with a smile.

"Someone's happy today," Jack chuckled.

"It's because I'm with you," Elsa whispered.

They continued to stay wrapped up in each other's arms, simply reveling in each other's presence.

Elsa broke free of Jack's grasp, and looked into his eyes. "Jack I want you to answer truthfully okay?"

"Of course Elle."

"Did I ever hurt anyone?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because when I look at my hands I see it. I see it Jack."

"What do you see Elle?"

In a quiet voice she whispered, "Blood."

Jack stared back at her with shock in his eyes. Dismissing the comment, he replied flippantly, "What are you talking about Elle?"

"Jack I need to know," Elsa said sadly.

Looking into Elsa's earnest eyes, he sighed. "You never killed anyone Elle. It's nothing to worry about."

"What about that girl before? Anna. I hurt her before right?"

"What matters is that she's okay now Elle," Jack reassured her.

Tears started to form in Elsa's eyes. "Why can't I remember anything Jack? What is wrong with me?"

Bringing her closer to him Jack embraced her. "It's not your fault Elle. It's not your fault," Jack repeated.

Elsa continued to stay wrapped up in Jack's arms as she fell asleep. Jack brushed away wisps of hair off her face. Never in a million years would he have expected to fall in love, yet here he was. Sighing, Jack felt resolution settle into his heart. He knew what to do now. Carefully detangling himself from Elsa, Jack walked to Anna's room.

Knocking on her door, Jack waited for her. Anna opened the door with fear on her face.

"Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing happened. I just-can I come in first?"

"Yeah, of course," Anna said as she ushered Jack into the room.

"What's going on?"

With determination burning through his eyes, Jack said, "I'm taking Elsa off the solution."

Anna gasped, "Jack, you know we can't do that!"

"Then what can we do? We can't just keep her on the solution forever. Anna, she's losing herself. She doesn't remember anything. She's not even Elsa! I can't do this anymore. Every time she talks to me, I know that it's not her and it kills me."

"Then what are you going to Jack?" Anna whispered.

"I'm going to sever the connection."

Anna stayed silent, so Jack explained, "Love will thaw a frozen heart. Sound familiar?"

Understanding dawned on Anna, "How did I never notice that?"

"That's what I've been asking myself since yesterday."

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Yes."

Anna sighed in resignation. "I trust in you Jack."

Jack walked out of the room, and slid down against the wall. His heart pounded, partly from fear of what could happen, and partly from excitement. He could get his Elsa back.

Easing Elsa's door open, he saw that Elsa was still asleep. There was still an hour left till the effects of the solution would wear off. Picking up Elsa's sleeping body, Jack headed down to the dungeon. He was about to open the door when Elsa's eyes popped open. Gone were the shattered eyes, now they were completely murky and dark. She lept out of Jack's grasp, and landed on the floor in a crouch.

**Elsa POV**

I felt myself being carried. By who? I didn't know. I forced myself to open my eyes and looked around.

_The Castle Dungeon. Of course._

When I made eye contact with the clear blue eyes, I felt anger flow through my veins. I didn't care if he could knock me out in a flash, he would pay for tampering with _MY_ heart. I lept out of his grasp and charged towards him. He completely expected that move, and next thing I saw was his face, and the cold dank floor below me. I tried to pry out of his grasp, but he kept me pinned down with his weight.

"Stop it!" He yelled. A part of me wanted to stop, but another part of me didn't want to; I wanted to see the fear in people's eyes.

"No! You know for being a Guardian, you're a pretty shitty being!"

Jack flinched. "I never meant to hurt you…"

"Oh you didn't. You just made me realize what an asshole you were."

"Elle…"

"Don't call me that!" _Please keep calling me that. I love when you call me Elle. I love the way it slides off your tongue. I love the way you look at me when you call me Elle. _My head pounded from the conflicting opinions. I knew that only one of those opinions was MINE, but which one?

Jack reached out for me, but I deftly avoided his hand, and raced towards the Castle gates. Climbing the stairs out of the dungeon, I burst out of the Castle doors. All I could think about was Pitch. I had to get back to Pitch. The feeling of freedom was exhilerating. I felt rejuvenated and alive, especially since that solution wore off.

_Pitch. Pitch. Pitch._

"Queen Elsa," a voice sounded.

I looked around until I was face to face with one of the Castle guards. I gave a curt nod, and once out of his eyesight, I ran until I was off the Castle grounds.

_Finally. Pitch I'm coming. _

"Elsa!"

I turned around, and saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair running towards me. The girl tackled me with an embrace. At first I had an overwhelming urge to hug her back, but the rational side of my brain won over, and I sent her sprawling across the courtyard with a stream of ice.

"Anna stop!" a voice yelled.

_Who does she think she is? Touching me like that. _

I searched for the owner of the voice, and saw that it was the Guardian.

_Of course it's the Guardian. Why doesn't he just give up already?_

I turned to run when he grabbed me from behind.

"Stop running, please."

I elbowed his solar plexus, but he simply grunted.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now!"

"ELLE! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I just continued to squirm in Jack's grasp, until I was free. I turned to run until I looked back to see the royal guards in a line ready to shoot, and I knew that I wasn't going to make it back to Pitch.

**Jack POV**

"Stop her!" the guards ordered. One of the men from the line stood forward and aimed his crossbow at Elle.

Elle stood there frozen in place like an animal caught in headlights as the arrow flew towards her. Gritting my teeth, I ran towards her and blocked her body with mine. The pain was excruciating and short. The tip of the arrow came through my stomach and I fell to the ground. The sound that came out of Elle's mouth was full of anguish and agony. Falling to the ground, Elle clawed at her hair and chest as tears streamed relentlessly down her face. I struggled to get on my feet. Looking down, I saw that the bleeding had stopped. Clenching my teeth, I took in a quick intake of air and pulled on the arrow. I gasped at the pain and dropped the bloodied arrow to the ground, and ran towards Elle. She wasn't screaming anymore, but tears continued to flow down her face. She curled up on her side.

I reached down, and picked up her fragile body to mine. She was shaking uncontrollably. Gliding past the guards as they watched me with a strange expression, I walked to her room, and placed her down on the bed. She turned away from me and cried. My heart broke at the sound of her anguished cries. I wished I could do more than stand here and watch her. I wished that I could take away her pain and take it for myself. Anything to save her from this torment.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I'm so sorry," Elsa continued to repeat her apologies until her voice cracked.

Most of all, I wished for her to stop apologizing. I didn't think she understood that every time she said sorry, I was becoming unraveled more and more. "It's okay Elle," I reassured her.

Facing me, she cried out, "No Jack it's not okay! I hurt you. I said things I never should've said. What kind of human being am I?"

Holding Elle in an embrace, I held on to her as she cried. I didn't even realize I had been crying either until she lifted her eyes to mine and wiped them away. I stared into her eyes. My Elle was back. Her eyes were the same ice blue eyes I saw on that first day that I saw her. I leaned into her slender hand, and she kept it there.

"How can you even look at me? How can you even touch me? I'm a monster," she whispered.

I shook my head, and leaned down until I was mere inches from her lips. "That wasn't you Elle," Elle shook her head.

"But it was." She tried to squirm out of my grasp, but I would never ever let her go again.

**Elsa POV**_  
_

Jack gripped my waist. I closed my eyes as Jack leaned in, and his soft lips grazed my own. Then with resolution, he placed his lips on mine and cradled my head in his hands. Running his fingers through my hair, I climbed into his lap. I couldn't get close enough.

It felt as if there were fireworks in my mouth. I felt the coils of guilt, shame, and embarrassment unfurl in the pit of my stomach. Everything that happened between us seemed to get resolved with this one kiss. At first Jack was hesitant and unsure, but when I kissed him back, he responded more forcefully. I ran my fingers through his hair as he wrapped his hands around my waist. I grabbed his arms, and felt his muscles tighten as he lifted me up, and back me up against a wall. He entwined his hand in mine. The kiss deepened, turning my insides into a warm mess. His tongue swirled in my mouth, and I swear, I've never tasted anything sweeter. This was what a kiss was supposed to be like. Full of love and passion... something between two people that truly loved each other. For us, it was a moment of unspoken conversations and forgiveness. Jack broke the kiss, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you Elle. Today, tomorrow, forever."

* * *

_I really think writing this chapter in first person helped a lot... annddd I think it was great because I was able to really look into the minds of Jack and Elsa :) Tell me what you guys thought! And those who read this chapter in the third person, please tell me if writing this in first person helped :) I'll have the next chapter up shortly I promise!_


	14. XIII: Seeking Forgiveness

_Jules15: YES JELSA IS LIFE. You'll see how Pitch responds in this chapter ;)  
Deathly Jester: It was the castle guards! I reuploaded the chapter in first person pov, so that should help  
Coheed: You'll find out right now!  
Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: Elle is just a nickname for Elsa lol... They're both the same person  
MissLOLoutloud: I actually just finished reuploading all of them haha  
_

_Hey guys! So, as stated above, I have reuploaded/edited all the previous chapters just so that the story flows better, so go ahead and check them out! I just thought that some of the chapters could use extra work :) (((and thanks so much for the great feedback, appreciate it a bunch)))_

Chapter 13

* * *

_The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation,  
unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward.  
-Steve Maraboli_

* * *

**Pitch**

Vengeance was the only thing he could think of. It rolled off of him in red hot waves. He shouldn't feel this way, yet hurt coiled in his stomach and anger flowed through his veins. Pitch paced around, thinking of how to destroy Jack Frost, bit by bit.

The anger ate through him and all he could see was red. The only thing that could ever satisfy his anger would be to see Jack Frost at his feet. Dead. He meant what he said before. If he couldn't have Elsa, no one could either.

**Elsa**

Looking back at Jack Elsa saw that he was still asleep. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Don't look for me. I'm going to sort through some things. Thank again  
x Elsa_

She placed it on the bedside table. Kissing his forehead, Elsa padded softly across the room and headed towards Anna's room... She reached up to knock the door but hesitated.

_What if she's mad at me?_

The internal battle lasted only seconds before the door burst opened. Anna launched herself at Elsa. Elsa faltered before she hugged Anna tightly. Oh how she missed Anna.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa said as she pulled back, and inspected Anna's body.

Anna laughed as she gently pushed Elsa back.

"I'm fine, Elsa. Come in."

Elsa walked into Anna's room and sat down on the plush pink couch. Elsa brought her knees up to her chest she breathed in and out, waiting for the inevitable.

"What happened to you Elsa?"

A cold sweat broke out across Elsa's back, and she ran her hands down the side of her legs to dry the moisture pooling in her hands.

"The fear…" Elsa put her head down as the shame overtook her.

Anna took her hands into her own as she waited for Elsa to continue.

"That day Jack brought me up to the Northern Mountains to show me his powers, and then Pitch… and I kissed him… I had to change my dress... the pain," Elsa sputtered out frantically as she started to hyperventilate.

"Hey, it's okay, why don't we start from the beginning…"

Elsa nodded. "After I met Jack, I had a dream where I killed him with my own hands. I saw the ice spread through him… It was like the same thing that happened to you. I was terrified, and the only thing that went through my head was that I was dangerous. That's when the fear started to eat me inside out. Jack brought me to the North Mountains a day later to show me his powers… and how truly beautiful they can be. I freaked out and retreated to my castle. What could I do? He didn't know what I'd done before, and I couldn't stand to look at his hopeful face. After a week or so, a man named Pitch came to visit me… I… I... I kissed him. I don't know why, I think it was because I could feel his loneliness. I felt his sadness… It was so much like mine. It was a moment of weakness, but it kept happening, and I couldn't help myself.

"When I kissed him, the worries and fears escaped me. To not have this constant worry nagging feeling gone was life changing. I became dependent on Pitch for his kisses. But I knew that every time I kissed him, something was changing. The memories and the emotions seemed to be absorbed every time I kissed him. I found myself not caring though. If kissing him would rid me of the guilt and fear, then so be it.

"Even when I came back to Arendelle, Pitch always came every night. The thing with his kisses was that although for the moment, it alleviated the fear and turmoil inside of me, after he left I writhed in pain at night. After a month, the pain disappeared, and I knew that I was a changed person. There was always a voice in my head that tried to stop me from kissing him, but it never won.

"When I woke up on the solution, the little voice thanked me. I didn't know why at first. Once the solution wore off, my emotions shut off and my heart immediately reached out for Pitch. That was all that was on my mind. Get to Pitch.

"I was so close to leaving, but when I saw the arrows aimed at me, hopelessness settled in. I didn't move because… Anna I wanted to die. Something settled upon me, and I swear Anna, I was ready to go to Mom and Dad. The moment Jack jumped in front of that arrow though, I broke. The memories, the emotions, everything came rushing back. I felt rejuvenated and dirty. When I finally came to my senses, I was disgusted with myself, and I still am, at the fact that I resorted to someone like Pitch to help me live.

"What is wrong with me? And you know what's even crazier? I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Jack. I tried. I tried so hard to suppress the feeling, but the fact that he was always there… It made it so hard. I pushed him away, and he always came back. He's so patient, and even after all I've done, he's never once looked at me like I'm a monster," Elsa laughed at herself. "I really am crazy aren't I?"

Anna slowly shook her head. "You're not crazy Elsa. Just lost. You have to tell Jack though. After all he's done for you, you can't just not tell him."

Elsa sighed. "I know…"

"I wished you would've talked to me. You know I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry Anna. I don't know what to say," Elsa explained.

"The past is the past. Just please talk to me next time. I'm just glad you're back," Anna said as she held Elsa in an embrace.

"Me too Anna. Me too," Elsa whispered as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

**Jack**

Jack opened his eyes to see that Elsa was gone. The spot was cool meaning she left a while ago. Jack twisted around, and clenched his teeth from the pain on his stomach. There was a note from Elsa on the bedside table, it read:

_Don't look for me. I'm going to sort through some things. Thank again.  
x Elsa_

Taking a deep breath, Jack got out of bed, and threw on a shirt. He walked out of the room, and ended up walking into Kristoff.

"Hey Jack. How's-"Kristoff motioned to his abdomen.

"It hurts like a bitch."

"Well what did you expect? You literally got shot by an arrow. How you survived, I'll never know."

"Because I'm not human Kristoff," Jack replied.

The look on Kristoff's face left Jack wheezing. Once he caught his breath, he motioned to the nearest room. Jack sat down on the couch while Kristoff continued to stand, looking at Jack warily.

"So, care to explain what you are, now that you've finished laughing your ass off?"

Jack cleared his throat, "Of course. I'm a Guardian."

"Yes, and I'm supposed to know what a Guardian is?"

"Geez, Kristoff you're in an awfully bad mood today."

"Just get to the point Jack."

"Basically I was called by Man in the Moon, the brother of Pabbie, to protect the children of this world. I'm immortal."

Kristoff seemed to contemplate his next answer before he spoke, "Wait Man in the Moon is Pabbie's brother? And if you're immortal, then shouldn't your wound have healed by now?"

"Yeah, I didn't know about the sibling thing until recently either. By the way, I'm immortal, not invincible. To be honest, I didn't even know if I would survive that shot. I've seen Guardians die before…"

"Then why'd you do it?" Understanding dawned on Kristoff's face as he said, "You love her."

Jack nodded.

"Damn."

"Yup."

"So what are you going to do? Does she even know?"

Jack hadn't even thought about that. Especially, not with everything that's been happening lately. "She knows that I'm a Guardian, but she doesn't know about the immortality."

Silence settled between them. Kristoff stood uncomfortably before he finally sighed.

"You gotta tell her. If I learned anything from being in a relationship for 3 years is that secrets are a no no."

Jack dragged his hands down his face. "Either way, for now, I don't want to think about that."

"Yeah but-"

"Just stop Kristoff."

"Fine," Kristoff said as he stormed out the room, slamming the door.

Jack heaved a sigh. Getting up on his feet, Jack climbed on the window and called for the winds to take him to the North Mountains.

* * *

Jack felt him before he could see him.

"You know why I'm here."

Man in the Moon stepped out of the light. "I do."

"What do I do?"

"Let fate do its work. There is nothing I can do."

"I can't believe this. I just got her back, to lose her soon again. Why would you put me through this? Was taking away my memory not enough for you?"

"You are angry at the wrong person right now Jack."

"I didn't even know Guardians were capable of these feelings."

"Everyone is capable of love."

Jack shook his head. "What more would you like me to do? I did my work. I saved her from whatever was controlling her."

"This battle is far from over Jack."

"And who is this battle even against?"

"Pitch."

**Elsa**

Elsa opened the door to her office, and sat down at her desk. Taking a deep breath, Elsa worked quickly through the papers and sorting through documents. Miraculously, Elsa organized all of the work that had piled up on her desk, and left the office feeling rejuvenated.

_One step at a time Elsa. You can do this. Take back the life you lost._

Elsa knocked on the door of the Prime Minister. The door clicked open, and the look of terror on the Prime Minister's face was hard to miss.

"Q-Q-Queen Elsa. What a surprise," the tremble in his voice was unmistakable.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. Prime Minister, please believe me when I say that I am not that monster from before. Please. I cannot lose you," Elsa cried as her voice cracked.

After her parents died, the Prime Minster was the only fatherly figure in Elsa's life, and to lose him too would crush Elsa's heart.

"Queen Elsa," the tremble in his voice was gone. "You do not have to worry about losing me."

Elsa threw herself against him as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

He patted her back as she composed herself. "I'll find a King soon. I promise."

"Do not worry about courting someone. The public can wait. Right now, just rest. Please."

Elsa smiled graciously. "Thank you so much, and I'm sorry."

The Prime Minister smiled, "Your Majesty, please go rest."

Elsa nodded, and left the room feeling a new peace settle into her body. She continued to walk down the hall to her room when she felt a cool draft pool around her ankles. The lights seemed to flicker as the curtains fluttered. Elsa walked over to the window, and saw that they were closed. Feeling the sudden urgency to get to her room, Elsa walked as fast as she could.

As soon as she got there, she shut the door, and caught her breath as she slid down the door.

_It was nothing. Another window was probably opened._ But no matter how hard Elsa tried to convince herself that it was nothing, her heartbeat wouldn't slow down causing frost to settle in her room.

_Where is Jack? _

Elsa bit her lips nervously when the windows burst open, bringing in darkness. The figure standing in front of her caused her voice to stick in her throat. Her head felt like it would burst open. Tendrils of darkness wrapped around her ankle. She scrambled away from the incoming darkness, only to trip, sending her sprawling on her back.

_Jack, where are you? _Elsa gulped as cold sweat spread across her body. Her hands felt clammy as they gripped the carpet. The taste of metal swirled in her mouth as she clenched her bottom lip between her teeth.

The figure grabbed Elsa's face with his hand, forcing her to make eye contact with him.

"You've done a very bad thing Elsa haven't you?"

* * *

_That's it for now! hope you guys liked it! please R/R and don't be hesitant to tell me if you don't like something about my writing :) until next time!_


	15. XIV: Connections

_Jules15: Oh my gosh imma cry. This is literally so sweet... I'm sitting here in front of computer screen smiling like an idiot. Thank you so much, seriously :)  
CocoVanillaMilk: THAT MEANS SO MUCH! Frostbitten is an amazing story, and to even be in the same category is crazy  
Coheed (chpt 13): I'm glad it helped!  
LilMate: I'll TRYYYYY, but you never know xD and thank you  
Gleeful34: Sorry 'bout that! I'll try to minimize the curse words. I'm just so used to them lolol  
BloodroseCrimson: Oh man, thank youuu!  
Deathly Jester: aww I hope you feel better! I have a cold too, and my throat is KILL-ING me :(  
_

Chapter 14

* * *

_To be deeply loved, means a willingness to cut yourself wide open, exposing your vulnerabilities... hopes, hurts, fears and flaws.  
Hiding behind the highlight reel of who you are, is the real you and that person is just as worthy of love.  
There is nothing more terrifying or fulfilling, than complete love, it's worth the risk... reach for it.  
-Jaeda DeWalt_

* * *

**Jack**

_Jack, where are you? _I spun around at the sound of Elle's voice. It was as if she was right next to me. How was that possible?

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

Man in the Moon cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"I just heard Elle calling out for me… Is this you?"

"I do not know what you are talking about Jack…"

_Jack please please please! _I winced at the pain in Elle's voice.

"Okay well whatever it is, it's not stopping!"

Man in the Moon seemed to think before he spoke, "This is quite interesting."

"I'm hearing Elle's voice in my head, and all you can say is 'interesting?'"

_Jack please. Where are you?_

Something at the back of my head nagged me, and told me that whatever this was, was urgent. What if Elle was actually in trouble? Oh God. What is this was Pitch? The thought of Pitch boiled my blood, and before Man in the Moon could say anything, I was headed for the Castle.

**Elsa**

Tears streamed relentlessly down my face. My heart beat frantically, and I struggled to keep my hands from shaking. I tried to scream out for help, but Pitch quickly struck me across the face.

"Scream one more time, and it won't just be your face."

I struggled to make sense of the being in front of me. What happened to the once gentle and caring man? Unless that man never existed and it was only a disguise. Bile rose up in my throat at the fact that I'd kissed a monster like him. Rage flowed through my veins as the realization of his trickery settled in.

Containing the anger in the voice I asked, "Why me?"

"What am I, Elsa?"

Confused, I looked into his eyes, "The boogeyman…"

"Good job! Now what does the boogeyman bring?"

"Fear…" I whispered.

"Oh you're on a roll your majesty! And how do people feel about you?"

"They… They fear me. I don't understand."

Pitch grabbed my face in his hands as he spoke, "I feed off of fear Elsa. I grow stronger as fear grows. You bring fear to those all around you. That time you froze the entire kingdom of Arendelle was enough for me to revive Elsa. You revived me Elsa. You brought me back to life, and now I need you, so that I can destroy Jack Frost and the rest of his Guardian friends. It's quite simple actually."

Pitch stepped back, and still it wasn't enough to get rid of the suffocating feeling in my chest. Why had I been so foolish? All this wouldn't have happened if I talked to Anna and let it go... I couldn't dwell on that now though. I had to get out and I could warn Jack.

_Jack, where are you?_

Pitch continued to pace around the room. I tried to wriggle out of the ropes around my wrists, but it was no use. The rope only dug deeper into my skin, causing me to wince.

_Jack please please please!_

Suddenly, Pitch stopped moving, and smiled at me. I leaned backwards as he moved towards me, but I could only get so far with the back of the chair digging into me. As he leaned down to talk to me, I looked away. That only angered him. He forcibly grabbed my chin, making me look into the void pits of his eyes.

"You will look at me when I talk to you, understood?"

I nodded as fresh tears streamed down my face. I'd never felt so scared before.

"Now you're going to do as exactly as I tell you to, or else no one in this Castle will end up alive, including your sister."

I lowered my eyes as I nodded, resigned. He grabbed my face as he yelled, "Look at me when I talk to you!"

_Jack please. Where are you?_

"The feared is now the one in fear, quite ironic isn't it? I'm going to untie you right now, and if you make so much as one movement to escape, I will destroy everyone in this Castle."

He moved behind me as his fingers worked the tight knots. Once the knots became lose, I rubbed my sore wrists.

_Think Elsa. Stall!_

"Pitch, before I do this I have to tell you something."

He turned around and looked at me expectantly.

I swallowed the bile rising in my throat as I looked up at Pitch with doe-like eyes, "I've never met someone so charming, so handsome as you. Your powers are incredible and I don't understand how you haven't beaten those measly Guardians. You truly are amazing, and you make me want to… you make me want to destroy you piece by piece so that you can't ever hurt anyone as you hurt me. I hope you burn in the pits of hell. I will never ever be the person you want me to be. The day that I obey your commands will be when my heart stops beating."

Pitch's eyes turned a fiery black that incited the deepest fears in my heart. I felt myself shake as a cold swear broke across my forehead. My head felt like it was pounding, but through it all I smiled at Pitch. The waves of fury rolled off of him, but I was done playing his games. I wouldn't do this anymore.

He stalked towards me as I rose from the chair. He was a good head above me, but I forced myself to stay in place. With a flick of his hands, I flew across the room. Pitch conjured up a bow and arrow with a wicked grin, and drew the bow. As soon as he let go, I rolled to the side, narrowly missing the bow. I watched as the bow dissolved into a heap of black sand. When I looked back, Pitch shot anoter arrow, and this time it headed right for me.

**Jack**

I willed the Winds to carry me faster. The cold air cut across my face, but all I could think of was Elle. Something was happening, something bad. As soon as the Castle came into view, I could see that the lights in Elle's room were off, but there was no mistaking the black sand that was seeping out through the windows. Picking up my speed, I hurtled towards the window, just in time to see the arrow fly towards Elle. Shooting out a stream of ice, I breathed a sigh of relief to see the arrow drop to the ground, lifeless.

Pitch looked back at me with disgust, but all I saw was Elle huddled in the corner with frantic eyes. When they landed on me, I visibly saw the tension leave her body. Throwing herself at me, I heard her soft cries. I angled her body so that I could see Pitch, but Pitch has already left.

His words echoed in the cold night, "Watch your back, or else Pitch will be nipping at more than your nose."

I felt Elle shudder in my arms at his threat. She tightened her arms around me, and buried her head in my chest.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner," I whispered.

Elle shook her head as if to say that it was okay, "How did you know?"

"I heard you."

Lifting her head, Elle looked back at me with confused eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Wait, you mean you didn't shout or yell for me?"

"No… What did you hear?"

"I heard you say 'Jack, where are you' 'Jack please please please!' and 'Jack please. Where are you?'" I recited.

"Jack… those were in my head."

My eyes widened as did hers.

"Oh my gosh…"

"Do you think this has anything to do with you breaking the trance on me?"

"I-I don't know. I asked Man in the Moon when it happened, but he didn't say anything. Whatever it is though, it saved your life."

"That's twice now."

"Hmm?"

"You've saved my life twice. My knight in shining armor," Elle giggled.

I simply laughed, "I live to serve you my queen."

Elle blushed furiously as she smacked my chest. Her ears were tipped red.

"You're so cute when you get all flustered you know that?"

Elle punched me _hard_. "Stop it Jack," she said with an undertone of laughter.

"Ahh come on, you know you love me," I laughed. I stopped laughing when I saw that Elle was flaming red. Bringing her into my lap, I brushed her hair to one of her neck as I nuzzled her.

"Hey did I say something wrong?"

"No. No, you said nothing wrong. It's just that… Gosh I don't know how to say this." Elle took in a deep breath as she rapidly spoke, "IdoloveyouJackFrost." Elle clapped her hand over her mouth. Her entire neck and cheeks were red now.

I sat there stunned at the declaration of love from the beautiful Ice Queen sitting on my lap.

"Damn Elle, next time you can give the guy a warning before you say something like that," I chuckled.

Elle started to get off my lap, but I pulled her down before she could get any farther.

"Oh no you don't. You do not get to just leave me after you just told me you love me."

"Jack you are really making this hard right now," Elle puffed.

"You know I only do this because I love you Elle."

"Say it again," Elle said quietly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. Today, tomorrow, forever, my heart only belongs to you Elsa Carrington."

Elle's breath hitched as she up at me. Curling up on to my chest, she tentatively placed her small hands into mine.

"What would I do without you Jack?"

"Probably live a miserable life," I joked.

Elsa chuckled as she said, "You're probably right."

**Elsa**

The heat crawled up my neck and my cheeks. I knew that I looked like a tomato, yet Jack wouldn't stop making me blush. For the first time, I cursed my fair complexion.

"Ahh come on, you know you love me," he laughed. I turned fire engine red. Did he have to say that? Jack brought me into his lap, and brushed my hair to the other side of my neck. I suppressed my moan as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

His laughter abruptly stopped when he saw that I wasn't saying anything.

Looking up at me with worried eyes, he asked, "Hey did I say something wrong?"

"No. No, you said nothing wrong. It's just that… Gosh I don't know how to say this."

_Come on Elsa, the least you can do is tell him how you feel. He did save your life… twice at that._

Breathing in deeply, I blurted out, "IdoloveyouJackFrost." I clapped my hands over my mouth as I searched Jack's face.

He didn't respond for a while and just stared at me.

_Oh my gosh was I not supposed to say that? Was the timing wrong? Dammit Elsa!_

After a moment he finally said, "Damn Elle, next time you can give the guy a warning before you say something like that."

_Elsa you had to say it now didn't you!_

I started to get off his lap, but before I could get down, Jack lifted me up and placed me right back in his lap.

"Oh no you don't. You do not get to just leave me after you just told me you love me."

"Jack you are really making this hard right now."

"You know I only do this because I love you Elle."

My heart sputtered as I heard those words. "Say it again." I stopped myself from saying please.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. Today, tomorrow, forever, my heart only belongs to you Elsa Carrington."

My insides were a warm puddle. Those words were better than any kind of chocolate and I would never get tired of hearing them. I put my hands in Jack's large ones, loving the feeling of his hand in mine.

"What would I do without you Jack?"

"Probably live a miserable life," he joked.

Oh he had no idea. "You're probably right."

He simply laughed.

_Tell him Elsa. Might as well get over everything today._

"I-I need to tell you something Jack."

Jack's eyes urged me to go on, and the words didn't stop.

"I caused this Jack. The thing with my heart? My fault. I was so lonely and I knew I couldn't be with you, and he was offering it to me, so I took it. I devoured his kiss Jack. You know what's worse? I knew what was happening to me, but I couldn't care less. Everything… This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Jack. I never should've kissed him. I know that I should've told you sooner, but I couldn't, especially since I knew what kind of history you had with him. His revival is also my fault. If I hadn't frozen the whole kingdom, he never would've came back. I'm so sorry Jack. I'm so sorry."

I felt his hands on my cheek as he lifted my face up to look up at him.

"I knew Elle."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I knew everything. I was just waiting for you to trust me enough to tell me. It's okay Elle. We all have our slips and falls, but getting up and moving on is what's important. Look at you, you got up and that's why it's okay. I love you and that won't ever change."

I laughed as tears streamed down my face, "Jack you're making me cry so much nowadays."

"From now on, I promise to only make you laugh Elle."

* * *

_SOOOO, ELSA FINALLY SAID THAT SHE LOVED JACK. LIKE WOAHHHH. This was my longest chapter yet, so I really hope you guys enjoyed it :) Please R/R it really does help a lot, and until next time!_


	16. XV: Revealed

_Jules15: you're always seriously too sweet, thank you so much sweetheart  
CocoVanillaMilk: thank you :)  
Canticum Vulpes: I wanted to truly make him the antagonist now  
XV13: I'm glad it was enjoyable!  
Lyddswass17: thank you!_

Chapter 15

* * *

_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal._  
_-Richard Puz, The Carolinian_

* * *

**Elsa**

As I woke up in Jack's arms, I felt as if all the weight on my shoulders had finally been lifted. I looked up to see that his eyes were opened and smiling at me.

"Hey," he said. The huskiness in his voice turned my insides warm.

"Hi," I replied breathlessly.

Jack swiped my hair behind my ears.

"You look really beautiful right now, you know that?"

I blushed furiously, and turned my body so that I was facing the window. The sky was a soft white, as flurries fell upon the ground, blanketing the ground in a soft white cushion.

Jack squeezed his arms around me in happiness. This was what I wanted to wake up to I realized. I wanted Jack to be a permanent fixture in my life, and while that scared me, it also filled my heart with an unexplainable joy.

I closed my eyes reveling in the feeling of Jack around me, when my eyes popped open. I remembered a conversation I had in Jack's hometown. He had said that his parents had died 400 years ago… that meant he was… Oh my gosh...

Tentatively I asked, "Jack how old are you?"

I felt his still around me.

"I-I'm about 423 years old."

I looked back at Jack, and was shocked to see that a tear had escaped his eyes and was now trailing down his jaw. I wiped it away and rested my hand on his cheek. When he opened his eyes, they were the most startling shade of blue.

"Jack, please say something."

"I didn't want to talk about it. I –I thought you had forgotten about it…"

"Well I didn't… I don't understand Jack… How is this possible?"

"I'm immortal Elle…"

Understanding dawned me as a crushing stone fell upon my heart

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because if I hadn't brought that up, you wouldn't be crying."

"Don't be sorry Elle. We were going to have to talk about it sooner or later."

An uncomfortable silence fell between us as the snow continued its peaceful descent to the ground.

"So what do we do now?"

"We enjoy the present, and worry about the future later. I meant what I said before. I love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"Yeah I know Jack, but when-," I swallowed the rock in my throat and choked out, "-I do die, promise me you'll move on."

"Elsa," Jack warned.

"I've already caused people pain because I existed. I don't want to cause people pain when I don't exist too."

"Elle-please stop."

I looked into Jack's eyes and saw unshed tears on the verge of falling.

"I love you Jack." I said.

I tried to memorize every feature of him. He truly was beautiful. I noticed that his eyes weren't just one shade of blue. It was a kaleidoscope of blues, creating a mosaic in his very eyes. His silver hair wisped at the ends, and his ears pointed out slightly. My heart pounded in my chest at being so close to him. His cool breath against my lips only made my desire stronger. Taking in a shaky breath I moved even closer, and saw him clench his jaw in anticipation.

I loved that I had effect on him.

Tentatively, I placed my lips on his soft ones, He grasped my head and tilted it towards him. Coaxing my lips open, he swirled his tongue in my mouth. His scent flowed through my nose, as he entwined his fingers in my hair. He tasted like peppermints and winter. I flushed against him as he brought me to his chest. Goosebumps spread across my body as his fingers grabbed my thighs.

I yelped in surprise when I landed on top of him. I could still taste the peppermint on my tongue. As I looked down at him, the love in them made me realize that even if I did die today, I wouldn't regret anything.

**Anna**

Everything seemed lighter and happier in the Castle. The once tangible fear was gone, and in its place was laughter and joy. Looking outside, I saw that is was snowing. A smile touched my lips at the sight of snow.

_Elsa must be happy_.

Speaking of Elsa, I walked into her office to find her humming as she sorted through various documents.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said brightly.

"Looks like someone's happy."

"Huh? Oh yeah..," she laughed.

"You're really in love with him aren't you?"

Elsa nodded shyly as a faint pink tinted her entire neck.

"Well I'm happy for you. You deserve him Elsa."

"I could live one hundred lives and I never deserve him," she replied quietly.

I smiled sadly at the fact that Elsa still thought of herself that way.

"So how's the paperwork going?"

"Boring… but I'm all up to date, miraculously. By the way, thanks for taking care while I... left. Our relations with the others kingdoms have never been better. You're really good at this, Anna."

Even though it's been almost three years since we reconciled out broken relationship, I always found myself blushing when Elsa complimented me.

"With the help of Kristoff, it actually wasn't that difficult."

"I'm glad you have Kristoff. Speaking of, when are you two getting married?"

_How could I forget to tell her!_

I lifted up my left hand and wiggled my ring finger proudly.

"Anna! You never told me!"

Elsa got up from her desk and examined the ring with wide eyes. I saw her smile falter slightly, but not before she quickly replaced it with her a teethy smile.

"I'm so happy for you."

"I wasn't expecting it to be honest…"

"You guys have been dating for three years now! It's about time. When's the wedding?"

"May 24th!"

"That's great Anna… really," Elsa said with a smile.

"Geez Elsa, you talk as if you're never going to get married yourself. What about Jack?"

Elsa's smile dropped a fraction before she said, "I just want to take it slow right now."

Elsa got a hopeless and sad look in her eyes even though she was still smiling as she gazed down at my ring finger.

"So I'll see you later?"

Elsa snapped out of her stupor.

"Yeah definitely. I'll take you to the town the boutique in the town if you want, to look at wedding dresses. Unless you want a custom made one from the Castle?"

"No, no. The town boutique is fine…" I said awkwardly, although Elsa didn't notice as she still had the distant look in her face.

I walked out of the room feeling like something was wrong. The hopelessness on Elsa's face when I mentioned marriage was unmistakable. What was going on between her and Jack?

**Elsa**

As soon as Anna left, I broke down. They weren't soft cries. They were body shaking sobs. I was glad that Jack had left a little while ago. I couldn't bear to explain this to him if he saw me. As tears streamed down my face, the fact that I would never walk down the aisle struck me. I couldn't bear to marry anyone else other than Jack, and since he was immortal… That definitely complicated things.

I never envisioned a future with someone, but as soon as Jack walked into my life, everything changed. For the first time, I actually wanted to get married, to have children, to grow old in age with someone by my side. I took a deep breath and dried my tears.

_Jack's right. Just think about the present, and we can worry about the future later._

**Jack**

I was about to walk through Elle's office when I heard the sobs. I peeked in, and saw her on the ground while sobs racked her body. My fingers reached out for her, but I stopped myself from going in. Whatever it was that upset her, she obviously wanted to do in private, so why wasn't I moving away from the door?

Moments later, she got up and wiped the tears from her face.

Faintly, I heard her say, "Jack's right. Just think about the present, and we can worry about the future later."

I stepped away from the door, and felt as if my heart was ripping in two. Of course she's not okay. I chastised myself for even thinking that she was okay. I should've gone there and comforted her instead of leaving her alone.

Walking out the Castle gates, I looked up at the sky. I watched as my breath puffed out in front of me as I blew out a long sigh. Was this really necessary? I finally found the love of my life, only to realize that I can never have her forever. Oh gosh, what was I going to do once she was gone? Even the thought left a hole in my chest.

* * *

When I got back to Elle's office, I saw that she was no longer crying, and there was… another person in there? No not a person… a snowman?

"Elle!"

Elle looked up from her conversation with the snowman and smiled at me. She walked towards me as she embraced me in a hug.

"So care to explain why there's a living snowman in your office?" I whispered.

Elle simply laughed as she led me to where the snowman was standing. The snowman turned around from where he was sitting. His eyes lit up as soon as they landed on me, and ran towards me.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs?"

I glanced uneasily at Elle, "Um hi?"

"Oh! Where are my introductions! Jack this is Olaf, and Olaf this is Jack." Elle explained.

"Wait Olaf as in the snowman from the ballroom?"

"Mhmm," Elle nodded excitedly.

"Well, that's quite a surprise."

Elle giggled, as she went back to talking animatedly with Olaf. I had to admit, Olaf was funny.

"So is he the one you're in love with?"

Elle glanced back at me, and nodded at Olaf.

"Jack why do you carry around that stick around? Is it your arm too? I have sticks for arms," Olaf said.

Laughing, I replied, "No my staff isn't my arm. It's a way for me to use my powers."

"Oh! You're like Elsa! Wow!"

"Wow is right," Elle said.

"Elsa can I go walk around the Castle?"

Elle glanced back at me with questioning eyes.

"Sure why not. Just don't freak anyone out please!"

"Elle, honey, he's a talking snowman. It's going to freak everyone out," I chuckled.

Elsa glared at me, and opened the door for Olaf.

Olaf waddled out as he said, "You guys are pretty cute together!"

Elle blushed as I yelled out, "Thank you!"

**Pitch**

He couldn't comprehend why his feelings were so strong for her. It's not like he liked her right? So why is it that he felt jealously when Elsa ran towards Jack, and then immense guilt as soon as he hit her? Why did he even hit her? Pitch ran his hands down his face. He was slipping. Usually these things never encompassed emotions, but now he was feeling things he'd never felt before, and it scared him.

Either way, it didn't matter what he felt. He would destroy Jack Frost for taking what was once his. He would destroy her too, if that was what it took. Once Jack Frost was out of the picture, it was a piece of cake to destroy the other Guardians. Pitch felt a surge of power, and cackled as the moon shone in the night sky.

* * *

_hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I saw someone else put a quote before each chapter, and I loved that idea, so I've included a fitting quote for every chapter :) thank you! and please tell me if you don't like something about the story, or if it's moving too slow/fast! _


	17. XVI: Vengeance

_Jules15: I know what you're saying regarding Pitch! I'm having conflicting feelings myself haha xD and thank youu  
jinouga23: I don't really know right now, but I'm hoping for a happy ending!  
LilMate: I'm not sure... maybe :)  
XV13: thank you so much! _

Chapter 16

* * *

_While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for yourself.  
-Douglas Horton_

* * *

**Pitch**

I felt as if my heart was being torn in two. One part urged me to hurt Jack Frost for what he did, and the other part begged me to snap out of whatever madness I was in. After I meeting Elsa, nothing's been the same in my life. I didn't know that I was capable of such mundane feelings, but here I was, heartbroken over an Ice Queen.

Sitting down on the couch, I rubbed my eyes at the craziness of the situation. That's when I saw it. I'd never noticed it until now because of the way it blended in with the background. Picking it up, I saw that it was a locket. The rust and lackluster of the metal proved that the locket was old. I clicked it open, only for the locket to snap in half. On one side there was a picture of a regal woman. She had silky black hair, with high cheekbones and heart shaped lips. The other side had a picture of a teenage girl. She had a playful lilt to her smile, and long black hair, just like the other woman. Something in my heart pulled at the sight of her, and that's when I fell to the ground.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in some sort of castle. The castle was beautiful with its long velvet curtains and intricate patterns on the wall. Walking down the hall, I heard voices. Voices that sounded like mine… and someone else's. When I peeked through the door, I was shocked to see the same teenage girl and… myself? Except I looked different. I looked happy, free, loving. Something that I never would've thought to look like.

The teenage girl looked up at me-or the different me, and handed me the locket. I hugged and kissed her as I told her, "I'll be back soon."

She looked up at me with earnest and hopeful eyes, "Promise?"

I faced her with a smile as I replied, "On my soul."

I looked away from the scene and slid down the wall. Somehow I knew that that promise was never kept.

That's when the scene changed again, and I was in a bedroom this time. The other women stood there as I looked down at her with loving eyes, and caressed her cheek. She leaned into my touch, and closed her eyes, almost as if she was savoring it.

Then everything vanished, and I was back in my lair. I felt as if I was looking through clearer eyes. Everything didn't seem so gray anymore. It was black and white, and I knew that what I was planning to do right now was wrong. I never felt as though any of my actions were wrong.

I was about to walk out of my lair when an indescribable pain overtook me. I collapsed to the ground as my body convulsed. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and darkness embraced me into its arms.

**Elsa**

"Anna, come here!"

Anna came running towards me with a smile on her face.

"This is the one, I know it," I exclaimed as I motioned to the dress behind me.

Anna took in the simple white dress with a smile on her face. It wasn't extravagant, but it was formal enough for a wedding. It was a simple A-Line dress and barely brushed the floor. There were red accents along the bodice and skirt. The overall fabric was silk with a small amount layered of tulle underneath. With a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder straps, it was perfect for Anna.

"Oh Elsa…" Anna said with tears in her eyes.

I walked over to her, and embraced her with tears in my own eyes.

"We found it."

"I can't believe it. I'm actually getting married. Oh my gosh, I'm getting married!"

I laughed, "Yes, Anna. You're finally getting married."

We both walked back to the Castle, breathing in the sweet scent of the blooming flowers. Anna seemed to bounce on her toes from the excitement. She was smitten. Again, I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be in her position. To not have a care in the world… to have a future with someone you truly love… Shaking my head, I plastered on a smile. It wasn't fair of me to sulk around when Anna was getting married. She deserved that much, especially after everything I've put her through. My little sister was getting married.

I looked up to the sky and smiled.

_Mama Papa, Anna's getting married. She did it. She found her true love._

**Pitch**

After the convulsions stopped, I lay down on the floor, unmoving. Multiple raspy voices whispered to me in one tone, "Revenge Pitch Black. Emotions and memories are for the weak. Go do what you were made for." The voices faded out as hardness came over my heart, taking with it the emotions and memories. There was only one thought in my heart now, and it was revenge. Revenge for taking what was once mine, and the retribution would be death.

**Jack**

While winter was coming to an end in Arendelle, it was just starting in the Southern Hemisphere. With everything going on with Elle, I admit, I've been slacking off on my Guardian duties. Riding the winds to Australia, I saw that it was just starting to flurry.

"Guess this town needs a little bit more snow… SNOW DAY!"

With a wave of my hands, it started to snow harder. The sounds of snow cancellations aired through the town as children came running out of their houses, in awe of the amount of snow. I'd forgotten how fun playing with kids was. Floating down to the ground, I laughed as the kid to my left got hit with a snowball and fell to the ground.

Conjuring up a perfectly round snowball in my hands, I held it in front of the kid. She had soft brown hair, and big brown eyes. Looking at the snowball in my hands, she grinned widely and threw it at her attacker.

"Good job," I said as I rustled her hair.

Throughout the whole day, I aided kids in making snowballs, and joined the various snowball fights.

_This is why I love being a Guardian. The children._ I thought with a smile on my face.

After seeing that the children all went home safely I was about to call upon the winds to take me back to Arendelle when shadows leaped out at me, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

I woke up coughing and took in my surroundings. There was nothing to be seen for miles and miles. The land was barren and vast, as snow fell lightly from the sky. I got up on my feet, and winced at the pain that radiated throughout my body.

_What happened?_

I continued to look around, but still couldn't see anything. I attempted to fly when Nightmares came up out of nowhere, and blocked my way. I moved to the right when another Nightmare appeared. Seeing that I wasn't going anywhere, I settled back to the ground.

"Pitch, if you're going to come out, you should do it now. I don't really have that much time."

I heard tsking, and Pitch emerged from the shadows with a malicious grin on his face.

"Impatient as always Jack Frost."

"Just tell me what you want."

"What I've always wanted. You dead."

"Yeah well that's not gonna happen any time soon."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah I-" Something hit me from the side, and I fell to the ground. I tried to get up when I saw Pitch shoot a ball of black sand towards me. I flew backwards, and skidded to a stop. I tried to reach for my staff, when I saw that it was a few feet away from me. Pitch stalked towards me as I got up on my feet, breathing heavily.

This was one battle I would not be losing.

"Giving up so soon?"

"Not over my dead body," I seethed.

I slid towards my staff, and picked it up. Before I could attack, Pitch used his scythe to knock me to the ground, shattering my staff in the process.

_This is not happening._

Relentlessly, Pitch shot balls of sand at me again and again, all of which I deftly avoided, but while I wasn't looking, Pitch threw another ball. I crashed into a wall of ice. My body felt limp as I slid to the ground. The last thing I saw was an arrow in Pitch's outstretched arm.

**Elsa**

When I walked into my office, there was a figure standing with his back towards me. Warily, I approached the figure, when it turned around. In place of a face, there was simply light.

"Elsa Carrington, Queen of Arendelle, at last we meet formally."

"Do I know you?"

"You may know me as Man in the Moon, but you can call me Manny."

I repeated the name in my head, "Wait, you're the one who chose Jack to be a Guardian?"

"And others, but yes, that is me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Something's happened to Jack, and I was hoping that you would know where he was."

My heartbeat accelerated as sweat broke across my palms. "What-" All of a sudden, I felt immense pain in my head, as I saw Jack, unconscious, in a vast land of snow.

When I opened my eyes, I could tell Manny had seen this before.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"It would be best if we go to the other Guardians for this matter," he stated, and then we were standing in a workshop.

Looking around, I saw yetis? and elves walking around. When their eyes landed on me, everything stopped and became silent to the point where you could hear a pin drop.

A burly man with a bushy beard walked out as he hummed "Jingle Bells". His eyes opened when he noticed that it was dead silent. As his eyes landed on me, they lit up with excitement and recognition.

"Elsa! Queen of Arendelle!" His accent was thick.

"Why does it seem like everybody knows who I am when I don't even know them?"

He simply laughed heartily.

"What brings Queen to North's workshop?"

"Jack… Something's happened to Jack, Manny brought…" I looked around and saw that Manny had disappeared. "He was just here…"

"Manny brought you here?"

I nodded.

North walked over to the big globe at the center of the workshop, and twisted a handle, causing green-blue lights to appear across the countries on the globe.

A few moments later, a kangaroo? a fairy, and another small man appeared at the workshop.

The kangaroo turned out to be a bunny, the Easter Bunny to be exact, the fairy's name was Toothiana, which I assumed meant that she was the tooth fairy, and the small man was Sandman. They all looked at me with expectant eyes as I conveyed the situation.

A sharp pain exploded in my side as I fell to the ground and was flashed with another vision of Jack. Toothiana helped me up, as I swayed on my feet.

"We need to get there quick, but I don't know where it is…"

Toothiana placed a reassuring hand on my back, "Can you describe what you saw for us?"

"It was just a vast land of snow… nothing that stood out…"

Toothiana looked at North as he nodded. She guided me towards the huge sled parked outside of the workshop, and motioned for me to get on. I looked back her with questioning eyes, but she simply smiled. I collapsed on to the bench as North took off.

When the sled stopped, I saw that we were in the same place that I saw in my vision. I stumbled out of the sled, and felt my heart stop when I saw the arrow fly towards Jack.

* * *

_hope you guys enjoyed that! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I didn't want this chapter to be like 5,000 words xD until next time!_


	18. XVII: Sacrifice

_XV13: yes that was the idea! the reasoning behind it will be revealed :)  
Coheed: sorry for the confusion around Pitch's backstory, but I just wanted to show how he had the potential to be someone different (((and I have something planned for the future)))  
Guest: aww I'm glad that I could do that, thank you!  
elsaWOLF: phew! thank you :)_

Chapter 17

* * *

_If all else perished, and [she] remained, I should still continue to be;  
and if all else remained, and [she] were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger  
-Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights_

* * *

**Elsa**

"Elsa stop!" North called.

But I didn't stop, couldn't stop. All I could see was the arrow whizzing towards Jack. People would miss Jack, but no one would miss me.

I jumped in front of Jack, and the arrow punctured through my stomach as I fell to the ground with a silent scream. I barely registered falling as I heard Jack cry out my name. Jack charged towards Pitch, and soon the sound of Pitch's shriek echoed in my ears.

I wanted to tell at Jack to stop. He shouldn't have blood on his hands because of something I did. Toothiana fluttered next to me frantically while trying to get Jack's attention.

"Jack," I whispered meekly.

"He's coming," she cooed.

I nodded weakly, and looked up at the white sky as snowflakes kissed my face. Jack's face came into my view and I felt myself relax as he took me into his arms. He didn't look into my eyes, and kept his head bowed.

"Jack…" I couldn't bear to see Jack so out of character. Jack was the fun one, the person who always lifted up the mood, but here he was sulking.

He finally looked at me with tears in his eyes. Caressing my cheek, he held me to him.

"What would our children look like?"

"Elle…" I shook my head.

"Let's just talk about the future, and not about the present."

Jack still looked at me with mournful eyes.

"I'm going to be okay Jack. It's all going to be okay, I promise."

"You're right, it's going to be okay," he said, although it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"I want at least 2 children, a boy and girl, how about you?"

He laughed weakly, "I want whatever you want Elle. They'd be absolutely perfect either way."

"Mhmm, they would have your striking blue eyes, your bravery, your compassion, your fun spirit…"

Jack cupped my face in his hands, "They would also have your soft blonde hair, your amazing voice, your selflessness. They would be the absolute best."

I smiled as I tried to hold in the wince from the pain radiating throughout my body. Jack got a frenzied look in his eyes.

"I'm okay I assured."

"Elle stop… just stop…. I can't keep pretending like everything's going to be okay…"

"Jack come here," I whispered.

He leaned down and look at me expectantly.

"Kiss me," and before the words even left my mouth, his lips met mine, and everything became blinding. Jack and I were the only two people in the world. Everything happened so quickly. I saw the day we first met, the time when he first held me, when we had our first kiss.

Colours exploded in my mind. The saltiness from our tears mingled between our mouths, but that didn't stop us. His body conformed to mine, fitting like perfect puzzle pieces. He filled all of my gaps, and I filled all of his emptiness. His strong arms upheld me as I ran my fingers down them, memorizing each rise and fall. When we broke apart, I still felt dazed.

Jack was the first to talk. "The day I first met you, I knew that everything would change. You bring me the greatest joy in my life, and you will continue to do so. I love you Elle, today, tomorrow, forever. Thank you for letting me in.

"I love you so much Jack. I never let you in… You had the key to my heart the entire time… You simply unlocked it."

"You brought love into my life, and you gave me the greatest gift life could ever give me."

"Why was fate so kind to me to give me someone like you? Jack, when I-" I swallowed the lump in my throat "-die, you have to move on… please promise me that…"

"Elsa…"

"Please," I said as tears streamed down my face.

"No, and I know you wouldn't do that either. Why would you even ask that Elle?" Jack said, his voice thick with emotion. "I meant what I said. Today, tomorrow, forever."

I felt my grasp on life slipping, and I knew Jack could tell as well.

Grabbing my already weak hand, Jack placed his lips on mine until I succumbed to the darkness, and a strange peace came over my body.

**Jack**

I felt empty, hollow, broken, lost; there weren't enough words in any language that could describe what I was feeling. After Elsa went limp in my arms, I felt as if I had died with her. The tears didn't come. I was too numb to feel anything. I looked over at Pitch's dead body, and only felt a flare of anger.

_If he hadn't-_

I didn't realize I had been shaking until Sandy put his hand on my back. He was right… Anger wouldn't solve anything. North picked up Elle's cooling body, and placed it on the sled. Sandy pushed me in, and we were back in North's workshop.

As North commenced the funeral, I forced myself to stay up on my feet, when all I wanted to do was sink down to the floor. The sorrowful jingling of the bells at Elle's funeral only deepened the crack in my heart.

The hardest part was holding Elle's cold body as I flew to Arendelle to tell Anna of what happened. Seeing Anna sob as she held on to Elle's body, struck a chord in my heart as the tears finally came. The funeral was held on that day, and the whole kingdom came to mourn for the Queen of Arendelle. No matter what Elle thought, people truly did love her.

Anna went up to the altar to speak as the paper in her hands shook. Then as if she thought better of it, she crumbled it up and threw it aside.

She took in a deep breath, and looked over the people with the most sorrowful eyes. Her once vibrant cerulean eyes were dull.

"Good afternoon. For those of you that don't know, my name is Anna Carrington, and Elsa's younger sister. Elsa. Where do I even start? Elsa was more than just my sister… she was my best friend… my rock…" Anna paused.

"And although she wasn't the most open person, once you got through those walls, she was the most loving and caring person you could ever meet. She was always putting others before her-even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness. When I was younger, I always thought that Elsa's aloofness was because she didn't love me, but in fact it was _because_ she loved me that she kept me away. To protect me from her powers...

"Even with the fears of her powers looming over her, she didn't back down from her duties. At the age of 20, she was given the responsibility of a whole kingdom with no one to guide her, and never did she once complain. She was poised, elegant, graceful and a leader. I can't ever imagine how difficult it was for her to carry that burden herself at such a young age. She was forced to grow up. I was impulsive while she was thoughtful, always making sure I wouldn't do things I would later regret.

"She helped me grow as a person, making me the best I could be. She saw me at my worst and my best, and never did her love for me waver. She was my partner in crime, my midnight companion, someone who knew when I was smiling, even in the dark. She was my teacher, my defense attorney, sometimes even my shrink. Some days, she made me wish that I were an only child, albeit, I wouldn't ever trade my memories with her for anything.

"Elsa taught me what true, genuine love is. She gave me something that I will cherish forever. Her selflessness and unconditional love is something that we can all learn. I've never seen stronger love than hers. I still can't understand how she managed to stay strong throughout all those years. Even until her last moments, she sacrificed herself for others.

"Without a doubt, I can say that my sister loved her family and those around her with all her heart. She was selfless, elegant, intelligent, wise, and most of all brave. She had a passion for chocolate, which was one of the few things that we had in common. Was she perfect? Of course not. Was she good? Absolutely. Will she be missed? More than anything. Is she happy now? I would like to think so. She's finally been relieved from the torment and fears of this world, and has been freed.

"Someone once said, "The song is ended, but the melody lingers on..." I know that even though you aren't here with us anymore, you will live on forever in the kingdom of Arendelle.

"I'm sure that mama and papa are as proud of you as I am. Thank you for teaching me about love, selflessness, and bravery. You will forever be in my heart. I love you and I'll miss you."

Anna stepped down and immediately fell into Kristoff's arms. Kristoff simply comforted her without saying anything. I never wanted to feel Elle in my arms so much.

After the funeral, I asked for the Winds to take me to North's workshop. I couldn't stay in Arendelle, not with so much grief and sadness. It was against my entire being.

As if North was expecting me, no one tried to stop me from walking, not the yetis or the elves. I opened the door to his office and saw that Sandy and the rest of the Guardians. Toothiana opened her arms as I fell into them, sobbing. Sandy rubbed my back as the tears continued to flow freely down my face. My Elle… Elsa… she was truly gone.

* * *

_I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! Writing the eulogy was really difficult which is why this chapter took so long in the first place. Please tell me what you thought of the eulogy and this chapter :) until next timee_


	19. Epilogue I

_So I felt that I would just address everyone as a whole for this chapter since most of you had the same emotions. I'M SORRY! Hope you guys will forgive me after reading this chapter :)_

_Also I address the whole thing regarding Pitch's death, so hopefully all of you are clear on that :) _

Epilogue

* * *

_Love changes what is probable and makes unlikely things possible.  
-Ally Condie, Crossed_

* * *

_6 years later-_

I walked through the snow covered streets, occasionally participating in a snowball fight here and there. It was the first day of winter, and being the Winter spirit and Guardian of Fun, I felt that it was my duty to leave a little treat for the children. After all, they were the only people who could convince me that life was worth living, and that I had to get up in the morning.

Being with the children was the only thing that could take my mind off of the gaping hole in my chest after Elle died… for me. The fact that I killed someone didn't help either. Pitch wasn't the most friendly being, but it wasn't my choice to take his life, and I did. That thought left me awake at night for hours, the guilt, the shame. It ate me alive, yet at the moment that was all that went through my mind when I saw the arrow pierce through Elle's body. Whoever said that time healed all scars was definitely mistaken.

"Jack is something wrong?" a quiet voice asked.

I looked into the vibrant green eyes of the little girl beside me, and crouched down so that we were eye level.

I smiled, and fixed her hat as I said, "Nah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You looked really sad…" she said worried. That was the thing with children… they weren't easily fooled, which made it really hard to be with them after Elle's death.

I laughed softly, "I'm okay. Now go on and play."

The girl hesitated with a concerned look as I pushed her towards her friends, but quickly smiled as her friends called her over.

A sadness came over me like a cloak as I watched her smile so freely. I couldn't help but think how I used to be carefree like her. Looking away from her, I wondered if I could ever become whole as I was before.

Calling upon the Winds, I flew to Arendelle, just in time for Amy's first birthday. Amy was Anna's second child. She had her father's warm brown eyes, and light strawberry blonde locks, with a light splatter of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

I landed gracefully on my feet as I walked into the Castle as the royal guards bowed. I looked around the grand ballroom and immediately spotted Anna holding Amy in her arms. Anna caught my eyes and swiftly walked towards me. Amy looked over and giggled as she waved her pudgy hands in the air.

I embraced Anna, careful not to squish Amy, and took Amy from Anna's arms. Spit bubbles came sputtering out of her mouth.

"Hey Jack, I'm so glad that you could make it," Anna said in a cheery tone, although it never reached her eyes. After Elle died, the light in Anna's eyes faded, taking her once carefree nature with it. Only after the birth of her son, Joseff, did the light return, and more so when Amy was born.

"Anna, I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's the least I could do," I said quietly. Anna just touched my arm as a smile touched her face. I turned my attention to the baby in my arms as she pulled on my shirt.

"Hey Amy, how has my favorite princess been doing? Geez, you've grown a lot haven't you? Uncle Jack can't hold you anymore!"

Amy smiled and held on to my fingers tightly. I couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest at the sight.

I handed Amy back to Anna as I looked around the ballroom. The whole kingdom came to celebrate the little princess's birthday. There was an exquisite display of chocolate and pastries as well as beautiful banners that hung across the walls that announced Amy's birthday. People cooed over her, and exclaimed to Anna about how beautiful Amy was. I watched the scene with sad eyes.

_Elle should be here right now, not me._

"Uncle Jack!"

I turned around and was tackled by a boy with dirty blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes.

"Joseff! Wow, you've grown a lot. What is Anna feeding you? You're growing at the speed of light, I swear."

"I'm a guy! I have to grow big and protect my family, right? Just like my dad," Joseff said with a hint of pride in his voice.

_Yeah… protect._

"Uncle Jack?"

"Oh sorry. Spaced out there for a sec. What were you saying?"

"Can you make it snow again? Please?"

I chuckled, "Your mom would be furious, and you know it."

"Yeah, but I could use a day off just to rest," he said bashfully.

"Being a 5 year old is pretty work isn't it?" I laughed.

Joseff smiled as I ruffled his hair.

"Dad! Uncle Jack's here!" Joseff exclaimed.

Kristoff stopped his conversation and looked over with a smile on his face. Soon, he came over and clapped me on the back. Anna wasn't the only one that changed. Kristoff got burlier, and grew out his beard, definitely adding some age to his image. He also grew out his hair, and combed it back, getting rid of the once youthful image he had.

"Hey, thanks for coming. How are ya?"

"Fine… fine…" I felt my mouth curving downward. Quickly, regaining my composure I smiled again. "Yeah I'm fine. Amy sure grew a lot didn't she?"

"Yeah she did," Kristoff said as he got a happy look in his eyes. Shaking his head, Kristoff put on a somber face, "Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me right?"

"Just the usual stuff..."

Kristoff just nodded, and walked away leaving me alone. The celebration was uneventful and eventually ended when Amy fell asleep in Anna's arms.

"Come on Joseff, time for bed."

"But I don't want to!" Joseff whined.

"If you want to protect your family, you have to grow big, and boys only get big by sleeping early," I persuaded.

"Fine," Joseff groaned.

I smiled to myself as I saw Joseff climb into bed.

"Good night Joseff. I'll come back soon."

"Bye Uncle Jack," Joseff said with a smile, and soon fell asleep.

I walked towards Amy's room and saw that she was sleeping soundly. At the foot of her bed was Olaf. After Elle's death, he never really went away, just kind of hung around and played with the children. I think Anna never really said anything since Olaf was the one thing that Elle left of herself, I mean she did create him after all. I kissed Amy on the forehead softly and closed the door.

I walked out the Castle gates and breathed in the cool crisp air. The moon shone unusually bright today. Elle wasn't the only one that stopped showing up… Man in the Moon did too. After her death, it was as if he'd never even existed in the first place.

I rode the Winds and didn't even realize where I was going until I saw the looming ice castle. I only came here a couple of times after because it reminded me too much of her. It was just too much, but for some reason, something compelled me to go inside today.

I landed in front of the large intricate doors as they opened themselves. I walked in carefully only to hear the strong melodious voice that weaved throughout the whole castle.

_No. It can't be._

No matter how much time had passed, I would never be able to forget that voice. I half stumbled towards the voice and felt my heart drop into my stomach.

I slowly walked towards the voice and forced the words out of my mouth.

"Elle?"

I heard her breath catch as she turned around.

"Jack," she breathed.

* * *

_Just in case you guys aren't clear on the Pitch thing, this is what happened. After Elsa got shot, Jack became furious, and out of anger, he completely annihilated Pitch in the process, which is why Pitch 'shrieked' and Elsa said how she didn't want Pitch's blood on Jack's hands._

_The epilogue in Elsa's POV will be uploaded shortly!_


	20. Epilogue II

Epilogue, II

* * *

_...there is power in self sacrifice.  
-Veronica Roth, Divergent_

* * *

I shielded my eyes as a blinding white light hit my eyes. I got up expecting to feel pain, but after examining myself, I saw that there weren't any wounds to be seen. I stumbled upright and I looked around. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, and a warm breeze carried the scent of flowers as it swirled around me. The grass swayed from side to side, and tickled my feet. Everything seemed so vibrant and full of life. I walked around aimlessly when I spotted two familiar figures.

Stopping in my tracks, I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Mama? Papa?" I whispered.

The two figures turned around with tears in their eyes as I ran to them. My dress billowed around my ankles as I tackled mama. The scent of honeysuckle enveloped me as I clung on to mama while sobs racked my body. They were here. They were actually here. Papa embraced both of us from behind and rested his chin against the top of my head.

"Why did you leave us? I was so lost with you," I choked out.

Mama just ran her fingers through my hair, something she would always do before I pushed her away.

"We're sorry sweetheart. We never meant to, but I guess it was just our time to go. Either way, you've made us so proud Elsa. You grew up to be the strong elegant woman we always knew you'd become. I knew you could control your powers," Mama said with satisfaction and love.

I nodded against her shoulders as tears still flowed freely down my face.

"I missed you both so much."

"I can't tell you how sorry we are for that. The fact that I left my two beautiful daughters to fend for themselves is something I'll never forgive myself about. As your mother said, you did wonderfully. We couldn't have asked for a better daughter," Papa spoke.

"The accident wasn't your fault… I just didn't know what to do. And now, Anna's all alone. Goodness, Papa, Mama, she's all alone. How could I do this to her?"

"Anna's a strong girl Elsa. She's not the little kid you knew before. It'll be okay sweetheart," Papa reassured.

I withdrew from my mama's embrace and wiped my tears.

"You're right," I said, "She's more than capable of taking care of herself. It's just that… her wedding was so close…"

Mama touched my arm and smiled. "Elsa, it'll all work out. I promise. Come on, I want to show you something."

She stopped in front of a lake. I looked into it and was shocked to see Anna… and a baby? The baby had blonde hair, and Anna's cerulean eyes. He was beautiful.

Then the pictures moved, and I saw a vision of Jack writhing as he lay on his back. He kept sighing as tears streamed out his eyes.

I faintly heard him say, "Elle, I miss you."

My heart hurt at seeing him so heartbroken. The Jack I once knew was gone, and in his place was simply a shell.

The pictures moved again, and this time there was a baby girl in Anna's arms. The baby had light strawberry blonde hair and the warmest brown eyes. I felt a smile tug on my lips as the baby giggled. Then the pictures completely stopped and the lake reflected my face and mama.

"What was that?" I asked, shocked.

"That's our connection to the world. This is how your father and I saw you both. The point is Elsa, everything is okay. Don't blame yourself Elsa, I know what's going on in that mind of yours," she said with a smile.

I smiled back at her, "You always did."

Suddenly, mama hugged me tightly as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you Elsa. I'm so glad we had this time. I love you so much dear."

"Wait-what do you mean?"

"Tell Anna that papa and I love her so much, and that if I were there with her, I would've approved of Kristoff in a heartbeat. Send kisses to Joseff and Amy. They're so beautiful," she uttered as a sad smile touched her lips.

I stood there confused and watched Papa come behind Mama and hold her hand as I fell back.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my bedroom? The sun shone across the ice creating reflections all throughout the Castle.

Slowly, I got up, thinking that this must be a dream. Wobbling slightly, I turned around and yelped as I put a hand to my chest in an attempt to calm my racing heart.

"Goodness… a little warning would've been nice," I mumbled.

_Wait. My heart. It's beating. _

I stared at Manny with wide eyes.

"How…"

"Your time was not ready to come to an end, not after what happened," he replied, "What you did was truly selfless, do you realize that?"

"I love him, Manny. It wasn't selfless at all."

"That's what you think, but if it had been Toothiana or Bunnymund, would you not have jumped in front of that arrow?"

"Of course I would've."

Even though his face was complete light, I could tell that Manny was grinning.

"Your selflessness and love for those around you is unlike any other Elsa. You are truly one of a kind."

"Does this mean that…" I asked the rest of the question silently.

Manny nodded, "Yes, you are immortal."

I collapsed on to my bed at the sudden revelation. "I still don't understand."

Manny put a hand on my shoulder, "Time will reveal everything Elsa."

He turned to leave. "Wait! I just have one question."

Manny nodded.

"Was there no chance for Pitch to be… saved?"

"There was, but that is a story for another time."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a time and place for everything Elsa. Pitch's story will be revealed at a later time."

I nodded and watched as Manny's form disappeared. Walking over to the mirror, I saw that I wore a figure hugging dress that had a crystallized bodice with straps that wove intricately around my arm. I looked… different. I felt different.

I found myself singing the lyrics to a song I would always sing before.

_Here I stand  
__In the light of day  
__Let the storm rage on,  
__The cold never bothered me anyway_

Just then I heard the doors in the front open, and the faint patter of bare feet on the ice.

"Elle?" whispered a deep voice that still caused my knees to go weak.

I slowly turned around and felt my head swim at the sight of him. He still had the youthful glow to him, and his eyes flashed electric blue. I felt something warm pool in the bottom of my stomach as my head felt light. Love… that was what I was feeling. The sensation overtook my senses and finally I breathed.

"Jack."

* * *

_I seriously cannot express how grateful I am :) Thank you so much, and that is 'The End' to 'To Save Elsa' _

_I'll be uploading a special Author's Note shortly!_


	21. Author's Note

Wow... I am actually feeling a little emotional right now haha. So that concludes 'To Save Elsa' This was my first fanfic ever, and the amount of follows/favs/reviews and the support I've recieved is mind blowing. I cannot believe this, and I just want to say, thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance, and showering me with the unending support and love. Writing this story is actually all that's been on my mind for the past 2 months, and now I don't know what I'll do xD

But basically, what I wanted to address here was about a possible sequel. I have a sequel planned out, but this all depends on what **YOU **guys want. I'll post a poll on my profile, and if you guys want a sequel just vote yes or no :) I'll go with the majority rules.

If the majority does want a sequel then I'll post another A/N with the verdict and quick sneak peek :) You guys will have a lot of time since I won't start the sequel until I finish reuploading all the chapters.

Thank you once again

Lauren/chocola98


	22. Author's Note II

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long... School's been extremely overwhelming nowadays since it's almost the end of the semester.

Anyway, I've decided to write the sequel (yay!) Almost everyone voted yes, so the sequel is definitely on :) I'm still not sure what it would be called :P

Here's the promised sneak peek of the sequel:

**Elsa**

"Interesting..." Katherine said.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he held my hand.

"It seems that the Fearlings have taken posession of a new host."

"What do you mean a new host?" I said.

"I mean, the Fearlings that were in control of Pitch's body is now in someone else's."

"And who's body is that?"

"His son."

* * *

I'll upload the new chapter ASAP! Again, thank you all for your support


End file.
